Bendición de un Rey Demonio a Este Maravilloso Mundo
by KageSekai
Summary: En una batalla que llevo al final de su vida terrenal, el 7mo rey del mundo activo su 9na encarnación, cerrando los ojos para volver a abrirlos en su mundo, termina en un misterioso y oscuro lugar frente a una diosa, quien le da una misión, ahora, el rey demonio de Japón debe de derrotar a su igual para volver a su propio mundo, con un grupo de personajes… únicos.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Bendición de un Rey Demonio a Este Maravilloso Mundo.**

 **Crossfic: Campione x Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo y puede que personajes de otros animes/mangas/videojuegos.**

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenecería serían los Oc´s que cree.**

 _En una batalla que llevo al final de su vida terrenal, el 7mo rey del mundo activo su 9na encarnación, cerrando los ojos para volver a abrirlos en su mundo, termina en un misterioso y oscuro lugar frente a una diosa, quien le da una misión, ahora, el rey demonio de Japón debe de derrotar a su igual para volver a su propio mundo, con un grupo de personajes… únicos._

 **En Un Nuevo Mundo.**

 _PRÓLOGO_ **.**

En la tierra del sol naciente, se encontraba un joven tirado en el suelo con su respiración agitada, pues había terminado una larga batalla contra un muy poderoso dios hereje _{1}_ y logro obtener la victoria, aunque su cuerpo fue dañado de gran manera, casi todo su cuerpo expulsaba sangre y había perdido cerca de 1 litro y medio de sangre, con solo un poco más de tiempo, entonces perdería 2 litros _{2}_ y estaría a segundos de la muerte.

Un joven de 16 años de cabello negro alborotado, de una tez morena como la canela, puede que un poco más clara, de unos orbes cafés como el caramelo, un salvaje y bien parecido rostro, no se le podía llamar guapo, pero tenía cierto encanto único, una sonrisa salvaje que no estaba a juego con su cansada expresión, usaba una camisa azul de manga larga y una camisa blanca de manga corta, además de unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros.

Su respiración agitada era cada vez más suave y menos dificultosa, pues la cantidad de aire se hacía menos, era obvio que su vida estaba llegando a su fin, cerrando los ojos, una imagen, un cordero apareció, entonces cerró los ojos y espero, hasta que regresara a esta vida una vez más.

 _O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **[Un Problemático Mundo con una Diosa Inútil]**

 _Parte 1._

Al abrir sus ojos de manera calmada, una absoluta oscuridad, salvo por una ligera luz que iluminaba un poco el área, su cuerpo no estaba acostado, todo lo contrario, estaba sentado o al menos, así se sentía el rey, entonces alzando un poco la vista, una silla, vacía y que parecía muy costosa, como el trono de alguien.

– Que pasó, donde estoy – Pregunto el joven con una voz dificultosa – Lo último que recuerdo fue que derrote a una divinidad muy problemática tras una batalla contra un dios hereje, entonces, como llegue a este lugar – Se preguntaba muy confundido.

– **[No estoy seguro en realidad, cuando mi conciencia despertó, note que ya estábamos aquí, por lo que se siente, no es su alma, su cuerpo fue traído a este lugar y por el aura que se siente, debe ser el hogar de algún dios]** – Una voz dentro de su cabeza resonó con poder y orgullo.

– Así que ni tu sabes dónde o como llegamos, eh, **[Ame no Murakumo]** _{3}_ – Dijo el joven con un suspiro algo cansado – No sé porque presiento que será algo muy problemático – Dijo el joven con una fuerte corazonada.

 _[CLAP][CLAP]_

El sonido de pasos en su espalda, como también sus sentidos, el poder que emanaba de la sala y también su sentimiento de batalla, la cual casi nunca era vista, salvo que estuviera frente a frente o muy cerca de poderoso ser catalogado como una divinidad, un dios, hereje o verdadero, ese sentimiento de batalla era muy fuerte, incluso más que su propio control, lo que indicaba solo una cosa…

– Kusanagi Godou-san, te doy la bienvenida al más allá – Dijo la voz que se acercaba por la espalda, entonces logro visualizarla.

Un largo y lacio cabello azul celeste, el cual llegaba a la espalda, tenía una parte atada en lo alto de su cabeza como un aro, con una liga con una esfera morada, de una tez blanca como el melocotón, de unos orbes incluso más azules que los zafiros, un hermoso y ligeramente atractivo rostro, claro, solo si la comparaba con las diosas o mujeres que conoció en su nueva vida, usaba un vestido más azul que el profundo océano con unas partes blancas y un moño verde aguamarina, una muy, pero MUY corta falda del mismo color, con unos volantes morados transparentes y lo último, un hagoromo _{4}_ rosado transparente.

La hermosa joven que no parecía más allá de los 16 o 17 años se sentó en la silla al frente de él, clamada y segura, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse, cosa que dejaba un poco intranquilo al rey, ya que, ni siquiera los más poderosos dioses habían bajado la guardia ante un Campione como él, entonces, porque esa diosa no hacía nada más que estar sentada, se preguntaba el rey.

– **[… Rey]** – De la nada, la voz de su espada que hibernaba en su brazo derecho le hablo, el solamente se limitó a escucharlo – **[Sé que no tiene un motivo para hacerlo y no le ha hecho nada hasta ahora, pero le pido como el rey asesino de dioses que es, que asesina a esa persona].**

– "¿Por qué debería hacer eso?" – Pregunto el rey demonio a su espada divina.

– **[Créame, es la mejor opción que tenga y muchos dioses de seguro se alegraran por eso]** – El rey no estaba seguro de porque su espada sagrada hablaba de esa forma, pero no tenía opción, solo ella tenía la respuesta que buscaba.

– ¿Dónde estoy y quien eres tú? – Pregunto Godou a la diosa delante de él.

– Mi nombre es Aqua y como dije, este es el más allá, el lugar donde van las almas de los muertos para pasar a la otra vida – El rey abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ante esa revelación.

– "Estamos en el mundo astral" – Dijo en un tono de pregunta y sorprendido el rey demonio.

– **[No en realidad]** – Dijo la espada legendaria que habita en su brazo derecho **– [A comparación del mundo astral o como se le conoce hoy en día, la frontera entre la vida y la inmortalidad** _{5}_ **, este mundo es la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, solo está la vida o el cielo e infierno, aunque claro, a donde vayas, tendrás que pelear para volver a la tierra]** – Dijo la espada al rey demonio.

– Como dije antes, mi nombre es Aqua _{6}_ y soy la diosa que guía a los seres humanos que vivieron su vida humana – Dijo la diosa con un poco de orgullo típico de su clase – Ahora hay 2 opciones, la 1ra, empezar una nueva vida desde 0 o ir al cielo y vivir tranquilamente como un anciano – Dijo la diosa dando 2 opciones al rey demonio con una agradable sonrisa.

– Antes de que responda – Hablo Godou a la diosa con una gran duda – Se puede saber cómo termine en este lugar – Pregunto bastante curioso, después de todo, se suponía que había usado la encarnación de la cabra y debía revivir en su mundo, pero ahora estaba en el reino de los muertos, algo no le cuadraba.

– En realidad, no lo sé – Dijo la diosa sentada en su silla, pero esas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Godou – Tu alma tuvo que llegar hace 1 año y 3 meses tras un terrible accidente en un incendio tratando de salvar a una joven de cabello rubio, pero tu alma no vino a este mundo y al parecer, volviste a morir hace poco y la forma de su muerte, es imposible de ser vista, sellada en su totalidad – Dijo la diosa a Godou, quien estaba sorprendido – Pero regresemos al punto central – Y como si fuera muy trabajadora, la diosa regreso al tema que hablaba y Godou presto atención – Debes elegir una de las 2 opciones… pero – Godou estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pasara ante esa diosa a la cual su espada parecía detestar, la dios se paró y se acercó al rey, para inclinarse un poco y tratar de susurrar algo – La verdad, el cielo no es tan bueno como se lo imaginan, no hay televisión, mangas o videojuegos – El rey no estaba tan interesado en esas cosas como para que le importara en realidad – Además, sin un cuerpo físico, no puedes tener relaciones sexuales y solo puedes quedarte tomando el sol para toda la eternidad.

El rey, Quien se sonrojo ligeramente, no estaba tan interesado en las relaciones sexuales sin tener una pareja a quien amar y lo ame también, en pocas palabras, el sexo era una forma de demostrar amor con una pareja, sin una, no es algo que se deba de hacer, pues tendía consecuencias sino te cuidas, aunque eso de estar como un anciano tomando el sol eternamente, no era de su agrado, aún era joven y eso sonaba muy aburrido.

– Empezar de 0 tampoco es muy bueno ¿verdad?, no hay nadie a quien conozcas, te puede tocar una pésima familia, puedes ser abandonado, además de olvidar toda tu vida – Dijo la diosa al rey, quien empezaba a ver la diferencia que había entre la verdad y las cosas que la gente decía de la muerte – Por eso mismo, te daré una opción aún mejor a las otras 2 – Con ánimos algo dramáticos, la diosa se paró y señalo un lado de la habitación – Hay un mundo donde su paz y tranquilidad pueden ser arrebatados por el ejército del rey demonio y las vidas de los valientes habitantes han sido alteradas por los monstruos – Cambiando a una pose con los brazos abiertos, la diosa continuo – Mientras que los saqueos y matanzas del ejercito del rey demonio que trae miedo y terror.

Como una nota al marguen, el Champion _{7}_ de Estados Unidos Americanos, el rey de Los Ángeles, John Pluto Smith, también hacía esos dramáticos movimientos cuando hablaba, por eso no le molestaba eso al rey demonio.

– Nadie en ese mundo desea renacer por esos problemas y su población cada vez va en descenso – Explico la diosa de manera normal, como el compañero asesino de dioses de América – Por eso mismo, los dioses hablamos y decidimos enviar a personas que han muerto a ese mundo con sus recuerdos intactos.

– Pero no es algo contradictorio enviar a personas a ese lugar solo para que termine muriendo una vez más – Pregunto el rey a la diosa, aunque él no tuviera ese problema, un par de demonios no era nada en realidad a comparación de los dioses herejes con quien había peleado durante su vida como Campione.

– Por eso ofrecemos un servicio especial – Dijo la diosa al rey asesino de dioses, quien miró algo interesado en esas palabras – Tienes el derecho de llevarte contigo una cosa que desee, desde una invencible arma, hasta un gran intelecto, podrás rehacer tu vida desde 0 con tus recuerdos intactos – Dijo la diosa con un ánimo bastante grande – Los habitantes del mundo paralelo recibirán a alguien que estará listos para ayudarlos, no te parece un gran trato – Dijo la diosa con una gran sonrisa.

– Y cómo es que nos comunicaremos con las personas de ese mundo – Godou, quien no tenía un interés tan grande como otras personas, tenía una gran cantidad de dudas ante lo que podría pasarle a las personas en este lugar.

– No hay ningún solo problema – Dijo Aqua mientras sacaba un pequeño libro – Nosotros los dioses usamos nuestros poderes y llenamos el cerebro de las personas con el idioma del mundo, aunque si se tiene muy mala suerte, terminaras descerebrado, pero ignoremos eso, ahora solo falta que escojas la habilidad que llevaras a ese mundo – Dijo mientras tapaba las letras pequeñas del contrato _{8}_.

– Creo que acabo de escuchar algo terriblemente peligroso – Dijo el rey demonio mirando acusadoramente a la diosa – Tu dijiste… ¿descerebrado, verdad?

– Para nada – Dijo con una agradable sonrisa, eso le recordó un poco a Erika – Ahora elige, te concederé un poder único – Dijo mientras lanzaba unas cartas en el suelo con una imagen e información.

– **[Ni se te ocurra pedir un arma]** – Advirtió su espada azabache al rey demonio, quien saco un suspiro.

– "En 1ra, no pienso aceptar esta estupidez, Erika y las demás deben de estar preocupadas, así que obviamente iré a regresar a nuestro mundo" – Dijo mentalmente el rey a su espada – Mire… Diosa Aqua, debe de haber un error, yo no debería de estar en este lugar – Dijo el rey tratando de hablar con la diosa.

– Simplemente acepta que estás muerto y elige rápido, hay otras personas esperando su turno – Dijo mientras se sentaba y comía unas papás saladas, lo que causo un ligero tic en el ojo de Godou – Además, es imposible que regreses a tu cuerpo – Dijo como si nada la diosa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto el rey a la diosa.

– Ahora eres únicamente un alma, aún si te sacara de este lugar, tus datos más allá del año y 2 meses que no están registrados, no sé dónde está tu cuerpo, si está cerca de mi área o que paso y su estado, debido a eso, si te libero, serás un alma vagando en el mundo de los vivos sin cuerpo y entre más tiempo pases en ese lugar, te harás más y más débil, al punto donde desaparecerás de toda la historia y para evitar eso, debes de volver a este lugar, así que, lo mejor es que te apresures y dejas que los otros continúen su entrada a este mundo – Dijo la diosa de manera aburrida y como si fuera algo sin importancia.

– "No puede ser verdad" – Pensó el rey.

– **[En realidad, es posible o más bien, ya pasó]** – Dijo la espada azabache – **[Debido a que no posees una divinidad correspondiente a las almas de los muertos o sobre uno de los reinos donde las almas van, no tienes forma de regresar a tu cuerpo con derechos divinos, además, si piensa en utilizar a la [Oveja], no lo lograra ya que está vivo pero sin cuerpo, así que, en efectiva, no hay forma de que regrese a su cuerpo]** – Esa información dejo aturdido al rey demonio de gran manera.

– Si lo entiendes, por favor, escoge rápido, aún tengo a una gran cantidad de fallecidos que atender – Dijo la diosa apurando al rey, quien estaba bastante irritado, enojado y muy molesto.

– Me dices que así de fácil debo dejar todo y ya, acaso piensas que eso es algo que puedo aceptar – Elevando su espíritu de pelea, el joven rey alzaba un poco la voz, pero se dio cuenta de algo – "Mi magia… no la siento" – Y efectivamente, su anormal cantidad de magia no se sentía en lo absoluto, lo que solo significaba una sola cosa – "No ha pasado un día".

– No me culpes, es la regla de la vida, solo escoge y no grites – Dijo la diosa enojada por la forma de hablar del joven – Además, soy una diosa, muestra algo de respeto.

– Tú dijiste que podía llevarme cualquier cosa a ese mundo ¿verdad? – Pregunto el rey a la diosa quien asintió – Entonces, te elijo a ti – Dijo señalándola y con una arrogante sonrisa, debido a su estado, realmente no pensaba en casi nada, solo en calmar su ira y furia contra la diosa que lo llevo a este lugar.

La diosa miró al joven y se comió rápidamente la papita que tenía en su boca, entonces se paró.

– De acuerdo, entonces procura no salir del circulo… mágico… espera un momento, que acabas de decir – Pregunto la diosa de cabello celeste a la vez que hacía aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de los pies de Godou, pero de la nada, un circulo de color dorado apareció y una joven con alas de ángel apareció.

– Hemos escuchado su solicitud, por lo tanto, a partir de ahora, yo me encargare de su trabajo, Aqua-sama – Dijo la nueva diosa bajando del círculo mágico – El deseo de Kusanagi Godou-sama fue tomado como válido y fue aceptado – Y con una hermosa sonrisa, la joven dama hizo aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de los pues de Aqua.

– Eh, espera, no, no, no, espera un momento, no es extraño, el llevarse a una diosa debería de estar prohibido, debe de ser ilegal, ¿verdad?, dime que es ilegal y es una mala broma – Dijo la joven diosa de cabellos celestes a la nueva divinidad.

– Que tenga un buen viaje Aqua-sama – Dijo la nueva divinidad ignorando las quejas de la diosa del agua y su mirada paso al rey demonio, entro dentro del círculo mágico y se acercó a su oreja – Sé que es algo que no debemos aceptar, desde su entrada e ida a ese mundo como que vaya con Aqua, así que, vaya a la iglesia más cercana y pida a la diosa un nuevo deseo, Aqua es una diosa con poderes sanativos y no ofensivos, hazla trabajar como una verdadera diosa, si lo hace, los de arriba le harán un gran regalo por eso, así que, no se preocupe mucho – Y con una sonrisa, la diosa se alejó del rey.

– Ahora ve, héroe, rezare para que seas tú el héroe entre los héroes que derrote al rey demonio, consíguelo y los dioses te premiaremos concediéndote el deseo que quieras – Dijo la diosa con alas de ángel mientras despedía al joven rey demonio y a la diosa de celestes cabellos.

– Esa era mi línea – Dijo Aqua y aunque el rey estaba asombrado, un sentimiento de irá lo volvió a llenar.

– Espera un momento – Ante esas palabras, las diosas voltearon a ver al rey demonio – Tu sabias de ese premió – Ante esa pregunta la diosa Aqua asintió con calma y con un "si" y eso causo una sonrisa algo malévola en Godou que aterro a la diosa – Y porque no me lo dijiste antes, de saberlo, no me hubiera dejado llevar por el enojo de ese momento y te hubiera elegido como la "cosa" que deseo llevar, hubiera pedido algo mejor o a alguien mejor – Se quejó el joven rey demonio, si no tenía más opción este se adaptaría a la situación.

– Eso solo puede ser revelado cuando estas por marcharte, es el procedimiento y que quieres decir con alguien o algo mejor, que hay mejor que buna diosa como yo – Dijo indignada la diosa al rey con lágrimas en su cara – Además, la culpa de que me esté retirando de este terreno que era mío es tu culpa.

– Cállate, si sigo pensando en lo que me perdí, entonces no seré capaz de continuar con esto – Dijo el rey más calmado – "Espero que pueda volver a mi mundo si derroto al rey demonio y que esta diosa no sea tan molesta como Alexander _{9}_ " – Pensó el rey demonio con un suspiro.

– Entonces emprende tu viaje, joven héroe – Dijo la diosa mientras un nuevo portal se abría en el techo y se llevó a ambas personas.

 _Parte. 2_

Al abrir los ojos una vez que sintió el calor y la luz del sol, el joven rey demonio abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una pequeña aldea, un lago que pasaba cerca y una cantidad de personas, todas las construcciones eran de piedra y no había nada más que naturaleza a su alrededor, lo que lo impresionaba.

Caballos jalando carretas, personas con trajes simples y unos que otros niños jugando con la pelota o con palos de madera a que era armas y se convertían en héroes que derrotaban al rey demonio, todo era como antes de la invasión de grandes tecnologías de su mundo, un mundo perfecto que se detuvo tras los barcos posiblemente.

– "Nee-san sería feliz en un mundo como este" – Pensó el rey demonio con una sonrisa en cara – Pero esperaba algo más salvaje en verdad – Dijo el rey con una sonrisa irónica – Como sea, podrías dejar de quejarte, es molesto – Dijo Godou a la diosa a su lado.

Entonces, la diosa agarro sus hombros y empezó a sacudirlo, mientras lloraba con una cara desesperada, que causaba una molestia de verdad en el rey.

– **[Por eso le dije que la asesinara, nadie es capaz de tolerar a esta diosa inútil]** – Dijo su espada al rey demonio, quien empezaba a entender porque otros dioses la dejaron con un rey demonio como él.

– Cálmate, si no te gusta esto, está bien, regresa al cielo, el infierno o donde sea que quede tu espacio divino, yo solo puedo encargarme de esto – Dijo Godou a la diosa esperando que eso la calmara.

– No entiendes, el problema es que no puedo volver – Dijo la diosa desesperada al rey asesino de dioses – ¿Y qué hare ahora, que se supone que haga ahora? – Pregunto la diosa al joven rey demonio.

– No me importa – Dijo Godou a la diosa, ligeramente podía encontrar igualdades entre esta diosa y el molesto rey de Italia – Por ahora, debemos de encontrar información, un lugar donde los aventureros vayan y se conviertan en… bueno, aventureros – Dijo Godou calmadamente, cosa que impresionaba a Aqua.

– Vaya, te vez como alguien muy confiable – Dijo Aqua al ver al rey demonio – Y a donde iremos en este momento – Pregunto curiosa.

– No lo sé, pero si es como un juego como los que juegan el idiota de Doni, Amakasu-san o Takagi, entonces debemos ir a un gremio _{10}_ – Dijo Godou – Dudo que sepas donde esta verdad – Pregunto a la diosa que negó con la cabeza – Claro, que dios sabría cada cosa con exactitud – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa irónica en su cara – Bueno, vayamos a buscar el gremio entonces.

 _O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0_

Frente a un inmenso edificio con el emblema de un tipo de dragón de color azul, el rey estaba impresionado por 2 grandes motivos, la 1ra, que el pueblo resulto no ser tan pequeño como creía y que se llamaba Axel, la 2da, que su diosa era verdaderamente inútil como algo con que apoyarse, pero para no perder más tiempo, decido entrar al gremio con su acompañante.

Al entrar, miraron a su alrededor, era bastante amplia y llenó de personas con armadura y armas o bastones mágicos, algunos llevaban ropa algo atrevidas, otros con un armamento digno de un caballero, todo a juego con el ambiente de adentro, que contaba con un esqueleto de un monstruo, bastantes mesas y sillas, muchas cosas más.

– Buenos días, si quiere comer, tome una mesa y si quieren un trabajo, vayan al mostrador – Dijo una de las empleadas a los nuevos aventureros que entraban al gremio.

– Caras nuevas – Dijo de la nada, un hombre en sus 35 años, era calvo y poseía una blanca piel y unos negros ojos, tenía el rostro y expresión digno de un mafioso o un peligroso gánster, usaba un tipo de perchero de cruz de cuero y un pantalón negro – Vaya que están usando ropas extrañas – Dijo al ver a la diosa y el rey.

– Es que somos de un lugar muy lejano – Dijo Godou al posible aventurero experimentado – Pero hemos venido a convertirnos en grandes héroes para acabar con el gran rey demonio – Diciendo las palabras que había aprendido de Doni, de las múltiples llamadas que tenía para hacerlo jugar un videojuego.

– Con que un temerario ¿eh? – Dijo el hombre al ver al rey con una confiada sonrisa en cara – En el mostrador puedes registrarte – Dijo el hombre al rey con una sonrisa en cara.

– Ya veo, muchas gracias – Dijo Godou al hombre y fue camino a donde se encontraba el lugar indicado, en su espalda estaba la diosa siguiéndolo – "Que raro, mi instinto de batalla no me advierte de ningún enemigo pase a lo cerca que esta Aqua" – Pensó Godou al ver como estaba tan calmado ante la cercanía de la diosa.

– **[Se debe a que en el momento en que ordenaste a esa diosa inútil, que pase de ser un dios enemigo, a un derecho suyo]** – Explico la espada sagrada a su dueño, aunque no lo entendía por completo – **[Es como el Grimorio del Amanecer, no lo usurpo, la diosa se lo regalo como un derecho divino suyo, es lo mismo, solo que con un dios en vez de sus poderes].**

– "… Ya veo" – Dijo el rey con un tono algo vacío y sin sentimiento.

– Como fue que creaste esa historia de hace un rato, la venias pensando desde un inicio – Pregunto la diosa al rey demonio.

– En realidad no, un idiota que conozco me hablaba de diversos videojuegos que jugaba y me contaba sus historias, una de ellas, es la que use – Dijo Godou a la diosa de manera natural – Yo realmente no juego videojuegos, solo los pocos que me han prestado un amigo y uno que otro que me daba el idiota de Doni y que amenazaba con venir a Japón de no jugarlos – Dijo Godou para soltar un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.

– Ya veo – Dijo la diosa un tanto curiosa de ese suspiro, pero lo ignoro por ahora.

Una vez caminaron un poco llegaron a donde se había dicho que se tenían que registrarse, donde había una hermosa mujer de unos 22 años posiblemente, de un cabello castaño-dorado atado en la espalda y con unos mechones rizados cayendo de los lados de su cabeza, de una blanca piel y de unos orbes color almendra, un rostro suave y muy hermoso, quien usaba una camisa blanca atado por 2 tipos de lazos en forma de cinturón, no tenía los hombros, pero contaba con una manga larga, donde el inició y el final tenían un adorno de color negro, además de que su camisa, resaltaba el área del busto, el cual era bastante grande, unos pantalones cortos azul mezclilla y unos zapatos cafés, en su cuello estaba una cinta roja.

– En que puedo ayudarlos el día de hoy – Pregunto amablemente la hermosa recepcionista con una sonrisa a los 2 jóvenes delante de ella.

– Queremos convertirnos en aventureros – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa a la hermosa dama.

– Claro, una vez paguen la cuota de inscripción, entonces los nombrare aventureros – Dijo la dama con una bella sonrisa en su cara.

– Claro – Dijo Godou calmado, solo hasta que proceso las palabras – ¿Cuota de inscripción? – Pregunto y la dama asintió a las palabras del rey – Traes dinero contigo – Pregunto el rey a la diosa de celestes cabellos.

– No – Respondió Aqua – Me sacaste de la nada, es obvio que no tuve tiempo de agarrar nada – Dijo con total naturalidad.

– "En verdad es una inútil e idiota" – Pensó Godou al ver cada vez más cosas parecidas entre Aqua y el idiota de Doni.

 _O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0_

Sentados en una de las sillas del gremio y bar, estaban la diosa de celestes cabellos y el rey demonio de oscuro cabello, ambos con una mirada perdida, debido a que no portaban dinero no había forma de pagar la inscripción, además, no sabían cómo iban a conseguir el dinero o como avanzar y trabajar sin el uso de ser un héroe, con un suspiro Godou miró a Aqua.

– Hare una gran y estúpida pregunta pero, ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Ante esa pregunta la diosa miró al rey demonio.

– A mí no me mires, yo no tenía planeado venir a este mundo – Dijo la diosa al rey – Pero bueno, es hora de que te muestre mis talentos natos – Dijo con gran arrogancia en su cara, pero el rey tenía una expresión de molestia, como si mirara al idiota de Doni hablar.

Sin detenerla por la pérdida de energía que sería, dejo que Aqua se fuera a donde iba para ver si conseguía dinero, aunque no se alejó mucho, solo camino hasta donde se encontraba un anciano.

– Hey sacerdote – El amable anciano con traje de sacerdote miró a la diosa delante de él – ¿A qué culto le sirves?, yo soy la diosa del agua, Aqua-sama, el objeto de adoración del culto de Axis, así que, si eres uno de mis sirvientes... ¿Podrías prestarnos algo de dinero? – Pidió la inútil diosa al sacerdote mientras bajaba su cabeza.

– "Y ahí se fue lo último que le tenía de respeto a esta diosa" – Pensó el rey demonio con un ligero tic en su ojos derecho.

– Soy un creyente de Eris – Dio el sacerdote, causando un mirada de un gran shock en Aqua y una mirada vacía en Godou.

– Ya veo, lo siento – Dijo la diosa mientras volvía a su lugar.

– Espere señorita – Detuvo el sacerdote a la diosa, quien volteo a verlo – ¿Es usted una creyente del culto de Axis?, Aqua-sama es la superior de Eris-sama, así que considero que es el destino – Y con una amable sonrisa, el sacerdote busco en sus bolsillos – Vi que no pudieron pagar la cuota de inscripción, así que tomen, como una bendición de Eris-sama y una cosa más, por muy grande que sea su fe, no debería hacerse llamar una diosa así nada más – Hablando con paz dijo el sacerdote a la diosa.

– S-Sí, lo siento… muchas gracias – Dijo la diosa mientras tomaba las 4 monedas de oro y se iba con Godou, quien miro a la diosa con pena – Obtuve el dinero aunque no creyó que era una diosa – Con un tono casi oscuro, como si fuera un espíritu en pena – Por cierto, Eris es una diosa inferior a mí, pero aunque cree en mi subordinada, se compadeció de mí y me dio el dinero de todas formas…

– Lo siento – Dijo Godou mientras miraba a otra parte para no ver llorar a Aqua.

 _O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0_

Frente al registrador con un aura única, se encontraban Godou y Aqua, pero la dama quien los atendió, cuyo nombre es Luna, no parecía querer verlos a los ojos.

– Vinimos a pagar la cuota de inscripción – Dijo Godou a la trabajadora del local.

– Bi-Bien – Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y un poco forzada.

 _Parte. 3_

– Okey, ahora voy a explicarles cómo funcionan las cosas como aventureros – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa y olvidando al aura de hace unos momentos – Los aventureros tienen diversas ocupaciones, estas son tarjetas de registros – Dijo sacando un pequeño papel no más grande que una identificación – Esta tarjeta registra cuantos monstruos has derrotado en tu aventura, cuando subas de nivel, obtendrás puntos que te servirán para aprender nuevas habilidades, así que lo mejor, es esforzarse para subir de nivel – Dijo Luna con gran y amable sonrisa – Ahora, para poder continuar con el registro, necesito que pongan sus manos sobre el cristal – Dijo señalando un cristal azul sobre una extraña máquina.

El rey miró a la Diosa y esta asintió, el rey se sentía algo nervioso, por lo tanto, puso su mano derecha sobre el cristal, aunque nervioso, no quería ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo, con un stat normal le valía, algo común y corriente, eso era todo lo que pedía.

De la nada, una cantidad de magia se reunió en el equipo y de un rayo de luz que se disparó a un espejo que disparo a otro que disparo a una punta, una energía empezó a rellenar la tarjeta de registro del rey y tras un rato.

– Bien, veamos – Dijo la joven mientras revisaba la tarjeta – Conque Kusanagi Godou ¿eh? – Dijo al ver el nombre del rey – Ataque es… algo elevado – Dijo mirando el 1er estatus – Magia… también es bastante elevada – Dijo mirando más – La defensa no es muy buena y la agilidad está dentro del promedio… la inteligencia es un poco más baja de lo promedio y la suerte… que pasa con esta cantidad de suerte – Dijo el rey asombrado ante la suerte del rey – Con esto, será un gran aventurero, mientras suba de nivel será un gran aventurero, aunque sería mejor como un comerciante o algo similar, te será incluso mejor o los 2 – Y continuo con su sonrisa, aunque,

– Me dice que no estoy lejos de lo promedio, ¿verdad?, solo soy un poco mejor que el promedio ¿verdad? – Pregunto Godou a la empleada, quien se sintió algo nerviosa.

– Bueno… si – Dijo con algo de nervios, entonces, el rey, la abrazo fuertemente, sonrojándola de gran manera.

– Gracias, muchas gracias, no sabe lo feliz que soy al escuchar eso – Dijo el rey con mucha esperanza al ser llamado normal.

– **[Aunque eso solo es posible porque su poder mágico está casi vacío y su cuerpo ligeramente dañado, de lo contrario, será invencible]** – Dijo la espada rompiendo la ilusión del rey.

– "Ya veo" – Dijo algo deprimido y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía – Lo siento – Dijo rápidamente mientras se disculpaba bastante avergonzado de lo sucedido.

– E-Está bien – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa nerviosa y bastante sonrojada – Bueno, ahora hágalo usted – Dijo hablando de la Aqua.

Entonces la diosa puso sus manos en ese orbe azul y lo mismo paso que con el rey.

– Increíble – Dijo Luna al ver la tarjeta de Aqua – Aparte de tu inteligencia más baja que el promedio y de tu suerte que no podría ser peor, todas tus demás habilidades son altísimas – Dijo Luna para ver a la diosa.

– Eso quiere decir que soy genial – Pregunto Aqua a la empleada del local.

– Genial se queda corto – Dijo la empleada a la diosa – No puedes ser hechicera porque se necesita de inteligencia, pero cualquier otra área es posible, Paladín, Maestra de la Espada, Arcipreste… puedes empezar con cualquier clase avanzada – Dijo Luna a Aqua de manera asombrada.

– Ya veo, lástima que no haya una clase de diosa – Dijo arrogantemente Aqua – Pero me volveré la mejor Arcipreste y curare a mis compañeros – Dijo con orgullo sacado de quien sabe dónde.

– Con que un arcipreste, ahora tendrás todos los conjuros curativos y de apoyo a tu disposición, además de estar en las líneas delanteras sin ningún problema - Dijo la empleada aumentando el innecesario ego de la diosa.

 _O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0_

Tras haberle dado la clase a Aqua, algunos empleados se pusieron a los lados de la empleada de nombre Luna y los demás héroes se pusieron alrededor de Aqua, entonces, la empleada señalo a la diosa inútil.

– Ahora ha comenzado su vida como un arcipreste, nosotros en el gremio estaremos esperando escuchar sobre sus aventuras y esperamos que sea usted, entre todos los héroes quien detenga al rey demonio – Dijo Luna suavemente mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa a Aqua.

– "Bueno, como sea, realmente siempre he tenido que pelear con dioses, destruyendo cosas importantes de mi mundo, quizás en este mundo, pueda empezar desde cero y no ser llamado un rey demonio o ser considerado un mujeriego, incluso, podría cumplir muchos de mis sueños en este lugar" – Pensó con gran alegría el rey de Japón.

– **[No lo sé con certeza, pero este seguro que tendrá una nueva vida]** – Dijo la espada azabache a su usurpador.

 **Y es así como la vida entre el Campione, el Rey Entre Reyes, el Gobernante Supremo, el Asesino de Dioses y su inútil compañera inicia, tratando de derrotar al poderoso ejército del rey demonio.**

 _ **AFFTERWORD**_

Y con esto hemos llegado al final de una nueva historia.

Dudo que alguno lo haya notado, pero para este y otros fic´s, he cambiado un poco la forma de escritura, tratando de hacer que parezca más una novela ligera que un fic, aunque claro, no es perfecto o tan igual a una, pero he tratado de que se parezca.

En este Crossfic, las series de Campione y Konosuba, fueron mi elección, debido a que me pareció interesante y divertido, no sé, un poderoso rey demonio con el poder para acabar con los dioses mismos, tenga que derrotar a un igual (el rey demonio) y pelear contra cosas sin sentido con un grupo sin sentido.

Aparte de Godou, no creo poner otro cambio en los compañeros de Konosuba, siendo Kazuma el único cambió muy drástico.

Sobre los enemigos y la serie, me fijare un poco más en la novela que en el anime, salvo que realmente desee usar el anime, aunque en este caso, usaría solo el caso de conocer a los personajes.

La verdad no sé si deba hacer aparecer a otro Campione, pero por ahora, solo me fijare en la historia y con unos ligeros cambios en la historia original.

En el caso de los poderes del rey, salió como una persona un poco superior al promedio, porque no le quedaba magia y había gastado todos sus derechos divinos, por lo tanto, solo portaba todo un poco más alto que otras personas, aunque eso cambiara cuando recupere su verdadero poder como el rey demonio que es.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre la historia, puede darme su pregunta en los reviews o en un PM y lo contestare, ya sea con el mensaje o en la historia y aclarar cualquier duda que tengan y ahora…

Las 10 palabras claves…

Si se preguntan qué es esto, es sencillo, como vieron, en la historia aparecieron {} y un número dentro, esto es para dar a entender algo, ya sea algo que quiero aclarar o algo de información sobre ese tema y estas son las 10 de este capítulo.

{1}.- Forma de llamar a los dioses enemigos de los Campiones tras dejar el reino de la inmortalidad y pasar al mundo humano, donde aparecen como Herejes.

{2}.- Aunque me imagino que ya lo saben, pero si un humano pierde 2 litros de sangre, entonces muere por la pérdida de sangre.

{3}.- Espada que encontró Susano en una de las cabezas del dragón de 8 cabezas, [Yamanata no Orochi] y luego fue dada a un miembro del clan Kusanagi y fue renombrada como [Kusanagi no Tsurugi] una de los 3 tesoros sagrados de Japón.

{4}.- Es una prenda que usan algunos dioses, en español sería literalmente, _Manto Sagrado_.

{5}.- Es lo que divide el mundo de la mitología, hogar de los dioses, con el reino mortal donde viven los humanos o mortales.

{6}.- No tiene una religión y su nombre significa _Agua_.

{7}.- No puse Campione, porque John Pluto Smith es de América y lo mejor era dejarlo en inglés.

{8}.- Ya saben, lo que se debería leer, pero todo el mundo lo olvida, esa diminuta letra que hay en contratos.

{9}.- Él Príncipe Negro Alec o Alexander Gascoigne, según Godou, el más irritante de todos los Campiones y una persona que no le agrada para nada.

{10}.- Me imagino que ya lo saben, pero por si acaso, es el lugar donde los aventureros entran y cumplen las misiones, usualmente suele haber muchos en un juego y un jugador puede abrir uno con ciertos requisitos.

Y con esto, se acaba el 1er capítulo y prólogo de **[Bendición de un Rey Demonio a Este Maravilloso Mundo].**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review:**

 **Dan112DJ:** Me siento sumamente alagado de que pienses eso y la seriedad se verá en unos dos capítulos más o menos y me alegra saber que las historias con Campione sean de tu agrado, tanto como este segundo capítulo.

 **Enigma95:** Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada con todas las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza y no me puedo concentrar al tenerla.

 **Mileto 1:** Es una persona con una gran moral más que cabezota, pero era el 1er capítulo en realidad y yo también espero poder continuarla.

 **Strike Faster Than Starlight:** Kazama también es uno de esos personajes de Isekai que les tengo un gran cariño, tal vez aparezca, pero con otro equipo y posiblemente con otro poder roto, pero eso aún lo tengo que considerar, y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Lurker:** Eso tendrá que esperar un poco, por lo menos a la batalla contra el Dulluhan, donde muchas personas verán lo terrorífico que puede ser un rey demonio.

 **Guest:** Me alegra saber que te gusto y pues hoy es el segundo capítulo y me esforzare para que sea pronto cuando saque el cap. 3.

 **El poderoso Gilgamesh:** Me alegra saber que te está gustando y en el caso del harem original, realmente no sabría que decirte, todavía estoy planeando eso, ya sea que aparezcan juntas cuando la situación la necesite, que aparezca una por una o que no aparezcan y solo se vean en recuerdos, la verdad todavía lo estoy considerando.

 **Guest:** Pues aquí esta y lamento la tardanza de verdad, intentare ser un poco más rápido para el próximo cap.

 **:** Pues espero que te guste tanto como el 1ro, compañero.

 **Para no dejarlos con más:**

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenecería serían los Oc´s que cree.**

 **[Un Grupo Problemático]**

 _Parte 1._

Un nuevo día había empezado para el grupo de Godou y Aqua, ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del gremio donde trabajaban. La vista de sus compañeros de trabajo era de pena para la doncella de celestes cabellos y sorpresa para el joven de negros cabellos, más el joven quien portaba un título que nadie conocía se encontraba usando un poder milagroso que aprendió de sus viajes al pasado _{1}_ con el imbécil de Doni y esa era: "El poder de ignorar molestias".

Sentado mientras llevaba una deliciosa pieza de pollo a su boca que era acompañado por el suave y dulce sabor del alcohol de aquel mundo, disfrutaba de lo que se podría llamar "paz"… o lo más cercano que existiera en dicho mundo.

Pero cada que dejaba de disfrutar del sabor bien preparado de la deliciosa comida como del alcohol mismo (cosa que era rara para él _{2}_ ), se encontraba con la molesta realidad y eso era la diosa delante de él que se encontraba llorando, aunque su apariencia viscosa fuera algo que todo el mundo miraba sorprendido, Godou realmente se sentía molesto ante el constante lloriqueo de la supuesta diosa.

– Podrías dejar de llorar de una buena vez – Godou realmente se sorprendía cuando hablaba con Aqua, no importa que tanto se esforzara para poder hablarle delicadamente como con cualquier otra dama o doncella que conociera, la actitud de Aqua era realmente un fiasco y debido a ciertos conocidos suyos, no podía hacer nada.

Lamentablemente para Godou, Aqua parecía ser la futura hija que habría entre el idiota de Doni con la problemática Aisha, simplemente era una combinación más allá de lo que él podría tolerar y era por eso que no podía cambiar el tono irritado y molesto de su voz o su actitud, realmente quería ser amable con ella por ser una dama, lo intentaba mucho.

– Como puedes decir algo como eso, tú no tuviste que pasar por lo que yo – Aqua al instante reclamo ante las frías palabras de Godou, pero el joven que portaba la sangre de los idiotas que luchaban en contra de los seres celestiales frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la ex diosa.

– Y de quien crees que es la culpa – Godou devolvió el regaño de Aqua a su persona – Como es posible que una supuesta diosa no tenga ni siquiera un mínimo poder ofensivo, no puedo creer que seas tan inútil y que no puedas hacer más que malditos trucos que son inútiles durante una batalla, y recuerdo advertirte que llevaras contigo siquiera una daga para que te defendieras bajo cualquier costo y me mandaste directo al diablo – Godou no podía contener toda la ira de tener que hablar con Aqua sobre los sucesos de aquel día.

Realmente era difícil tener que convivir con aquella persona que podría ser verdaderamente la hija del idita y la santa doncella, pero alguien podía culparlo por tener esa actitud, ella era una buena para nada que solo servía para hacer un ruido innecesario que no había forma de detener e incluso aquella mañana lo demostró más que nunca, pero incluso con todo eso, él intentaba poder tolerar a la diosa… durante 5 malditos días.

Y sí, ya había pasado todo ese maldito tiempo en aquel mundo y todavía podía recordar cada maldito evento.

La cuidad de Axel resultaba ser el lugar donde todos los novatos empiezan su aventura y más específicamente, los humanos que son enviados de otros mundo con poderes más rotos que Piccolo destruyendo la luna _{3}_ , así de rotos.

Godou por su parte había obtenido a una diosa debido a un descuido y vaya que lamentaba su elección, de tener otra oportunidad de escoger algo en vez de Aqua, sin duda lo haría y es que no podía tolerarla… entendía porque los dioses aceptaron que ella fuera la "cosa" que se llevara.

– "De saber que podría llevarme a una diosa, hasta hubiera deseado llevar a Artoria _{4}_ de ese extraño anime del cual Takagi no dejaba de hablar" – Comento mentalmente Godou con un suspiro callado.

Una vez descubierto que se encontraba en el 1ro de todos los pueblos de aquel nuevo mundo, Godou busco obtener información para ver lo que debía de hacer en esos momentos. Hablando con otros aventureros, se había enterado de que muchos de los nuevos aventureros ganaban muy poco en las misiones y más en solitario, motivo por el cual realmente los novatos tendían a dormir en establos en alguna parte de la cuidad.

Eso no sonaba tan mal si lo comparabas con dormir en un bosque en medio de un tifón mientras un dios podía atacarte en cualquier momento y decidió no quejarse, simplemente aceptando el tener que dormir en dicho lugar, adaptarse a las situaciones más absurdas y encontrar con ello una puerta a una definitiva victoria, era algo normal para los Campiones y Godou no era una excepción, entonces hablo un poco más con otras personas.

El coste de una armadura y un arma en una herrería variaba dependiendo del material que uno pidiera y en algunos casos, se le cobrara al héroe un precio que favorezca tanto a herrero como al héroe, pero eso solo será posible si el héroe trae consigo los materiales que desea usar para crear el armamento que desea, los huesos de algunos monstruos suelen ser lo más pedido en realidad.

Godou agradeció la información de las personas que aceptaron hablar sobre Axel y su forma de vida, entonces Godou fue en búsqueda de un lugar donde quedarse y encontraron un establo y aunque fuera un insulto a su posición de Rey, tanto Godou como Aisha eran de las personas que preferían adoptar lo que tenían antes de quejarse por no obtener algo muy grande, motivo por el cual había aceptado sin problemas el tener que dormir en un establo de caballos hasta obtener dinero suficiente para una casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Godou fue en búsqueda de un trabajo tan pronto el sol nació en su totalidad y también había sentido como su poder había sido restaurado con sus 10 derechos divinos _{5}_ una vez más, aunque no los había utilizado desde que llego a aquel mundo paralelo, Aqua continuaba durmiendo entre la paja y debido a que no deseaba despertarla es que la dejo como estaba y salió.

Según Luna su suerte le permitía ser un buen mercader y pensaba aprovechar eso y debido a su experiencia con una gran gama de trabajos, el obtener una posibilidad de que alguien lo centrara no debía de ser muy difícil… o eso esperaba, pero debía de tener una buena mentalidad de obtener ese empleo y gracias a eso encontró un buen trabajo.

La dueña del local donde empezó a trabajar le brindo la ayuda que necesitaba y prometió una paga diaria, entonces Godou empezó a vender frutas y verduras junto con algunos objetos de metal que la hermosa dama vendía, de esa manera podría obtener el dinero suficiente para comprar una armadura básica junto con un arma, ya que era un combo principiante para los aventureros… aunque la armadura cambiaba según la clase _{6}_ del aventurero.

Así es como empezó su trabajo y no fue sino hasta la llegada del punto más alto del día que Aqua despertó de su largo sueño en búsqueda de Godou y al final lo encontró, curiosa es que le pregunto por qué trabajaba en el mercado y no se preparaba para asesinar al rey demonio y Godou revelo el problema de no tener ningún arma o armadura en su posición y de cierta manera no era mentira.

Aunque contaba con Ame no Murakumo, no tenía una espada menos problemática que se justificara con solo usarse contra un oponente digno como deidades, tampoco portaba un **[Cuerpo de Acero]** que lo defendiera como una armadura y por eso necesitaría un equipamiento decente y le advirtió de paso, que él no pensaba ayudar a Aqua si ella no hacía un mínimo esfuerzo en el gasto de siquiera algo para la batalla y es por ello que buscaba un lugar adecuado donde trabajar… aunque al final termino por tomar un trabajo de obrera en una construcción cercana de donde trabajaba.

Pero debido a lo poco confiable que era Aqua es que Godou tuvo que trabajar también en la construcción cuando terminaba su jornada de trabajo en el mercado, aunque era una ganancia mayor para él al tener dos empleos y tener dos pagas diferentes que ayudaran para obtener siquiera un arma adecuada para combatir monstruos.

Así pasaron los días con esa rutina diaria que los dos seguían hasta poder tener una buena cantidad de dinero… aunque también ayudaba los juegos con cartas en los que Godou participaba.

Al final ambos fueron a comprar lo necesario para una batalla en contra de cualquier enemigo en una misión y por eso fueron con un herrero, Godou consiguió una espada normal de la edad media, aunque no compro ninguna armadura por comodidad, pues él prefería movilidad antes que una defensa y eso lo sabía por sus batallas en contra de guerreros medievales cuando fue a la Antigua Galia _{7}_.

Aqua por su parte se negó a comprar un arma por su clase como Arcipreste _{8}_ y aunque Godou trato de convencerla de llevar siquiera una pequeña daga con la cual pelear, la diosa molesta se negaba a aceptar usar un arma que no fuera su bastón como su poder mágico, decidido a no gastar saliva de manera innecesaria y conociendo bien a Doni es que dejo de luchar para ver como terminaba todo en el campo de batalla.

 _Parte.2_

– Odio admitirlo, pero este lugar es hermoso – El verde pastizal junto con el suave viento que acariciaba su piel, el brillo azul del cielo y la vida misma que bailaba o jugaba con gracia por la pradera, una hermosa vista digna de ser esculpida en pinturas por la eternidad.

– ¡Podrías dejar de admirar el paisaje de Axel y ayudarme por favor! – La molesta voz de la diosa del agua sonó en la espalda de Godou y con un suspiro de molestia es que volteo a ver a la diosa, la cual escapaba de un sapo gigante, el cual era más grande que un toro, lo suficiente como para comer a una persona.

En la mañana habían llegado al gremio y Aqua se ocupó de tomar la misión que tanto él como Aqua cumplirían para obtener dinero, la cual era cazar a esos sapos monstruosamente grandes y el reto era matar 5 en 3 días y aunque eran sapos, no se debían de subestimar cuando se es una persona meramente mortal y más siendo un novato sin entrenamiento o algo parecido.

Los sapos eran criaturas que se encontraban en su temporada de celo volviéndolos peligrosos, esos sapos se alimentan de las cabras que los granjeros crían… algunos granjeros incluso desaparecen durante dicha época y por eso se debían de cazar, pero aquellos monstruos tenían un ventaja increíble que las hacía criaturas peligrosas sino se estaba totalmente preparado y eso era su resistencia a ataques físicos _{1}_.

Godou sabía que sería imposible vencer a puños a esa criatura al tener él mismo una resistencia a los ataques mágicos _{2}_ … era difícil aceptar que compartía un poder parecido con un sapo.

Godou cuando hablo con sus compañeros aventureros comentaron que para vencer a los sapos era necesario usar armas de acero que cortaran la piel mucosa de los sapos y evitar usar golpes, intento explicarle eso a Aqua, pero la diosa inútil no hizo más que correr hacía uno de ellos apenas lo observo con tal de demostrar el poder de la diosa del agua, más el resultado fue el que observaba en aquellos momentos. (Ella corriendo de los sapos)

Suspirando con pesadez es que observo a la diosa siendo perseguida por el sapo, pero debido a los modales que les habían sido transmitidos por su abuelo es que no podía permitir que Aqua fuera dañada por el sapo y era por ello que desvaino su espada de doble filo y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba el sapo.

Debido a su habilidad nata como la resistencia de una bestia de caza _[3]_ es que era bastante rápido, tanto como una persona de la calase Asesina o Ladrón en aquel mundo, entonces el sapo se detuvo de perseguir a Aqua y observo al joven rey demonio que se encontraba corriendo al lugar donde estaba y una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, es que lanzó su espada en contra del sapo y este se clavó en el ojo derecho de la bestia que soltó un chillido de dolor.

Godou sabía que esa bestia no pensaba rendirse y entonces el sapo abrió la boca para lanzar su lengua en contra de Godou y entonces Godou esquivo el ataque girando en la tierra, entonces el sapo devolvió su lengua dentro de su boca, pero Godou se encontraba desarmado y su única arma útil se encontraba en el ojo del sapo y debía de recuperarlo, saltando hacía atrás es que evito el golpe del sapo.

En aquella milésima de segundo es que Godou encontró la puerta a la victoria y el sapo sospechando que su rival no era alguien ordinario, sintiendo un miedo a la muerte es que cambio de estrategia y dio un fuerte salto con prisa para aplastar a su rival.

Godou detuvo su carrera para observar al sapo y donde caería (aunque era fácil de adivinar) y por ello es que se impulsó hacía la derecha para evitar que el sapo lo aplastara, provocando que el cuerpo del sapo se aplastara en contra de la tierra y Godou con rapidez se levantó para correr y tomar nuevamente su espada, una vez agarrando con fuerza el mango es que dio un corte lo suficientemente profundo en la piel del sapo, aunque eso provoco que sangre saliera y salpicara su cuerpo, pero al final termino por acabar en el acto al monstruo.

Una vez el rival había terminado muerto es que con calma cerro los ojos y entonces empezó a inhalar el fresco aire de la pradera para exhalarlo segundos después, abrió sus oscuros ojos y moviendo su espada a su derecha, la sangre salpico la tierra, aunque ya había mucha que brotaba del cuerpo recientemente muerto del sapo, entonces con cuidado guardo su espada en su funda y volteo a ver a Aqua quien se había acercado sorprendida.

– Increíble – La voz de Aqua que se encontraba en su espalda resonó en sus oídos y Godou volteo a verla, sus ojos brillaban iluminadas por los hermosos rayos blanquillos del sol y debido a su actual vista, la vista de una niña alabando a su más grande héroe provoco que el corazón de Godou se alterara por unos segundos – No pensé que fueras tan bueno en el combate – Godou no sabía si reaccionar positiva o negativamente ante el comentario de Aqua – ¡No puedo permitir que te quedes con toda la gloria tú solo! El próximo sapo que me encuentra conocerá la ira de Aqua-sama – Invadida por un deseo de competitividad es que Aqua buscaba un lugar y rápidamente encontró un sapo que salía de la tierra.

Godou estaba a punto de hablar con Aqua de que declinara esa idea para que pudiera buscar un mejor momento o cuando ella obtuviera siquiera un arma, pero antes de poder comentar las palabras que pensaba usar para persuadirla, la diosa salió corriendo en contra de uno de ellos con los ánimos motivados.

Godou realmente creía que no había una verdadera razón por la cual detenerla de aquella alocada idea y eso era por su experiencia, Aqua era una diosa y muchas diosas le habían dado una batalla complicada con sus poderes y aunque el sapo tenía una habilidad contraría a la suya con la resistencia, la magia si era afectiva en los sapos y posiblemente Aqua podía tener un buen hechizo con el cual batallar.

Curioso por ver los poderes que Aqua podría utilizar o como vencer al sapo gigante por sí sola, ciertamente la curiosidad que nacía en todos los Campiones nació en el interior de Godou, ¿Invocaría una tormenta y usaría el agua como arma?, ¿Crearía agua de la nada y aplastaría al sapo?, ¿Acaso pensaba recrear la Poseidón Force de Wargreymon X de la serie de Digimon?, ¿Haría algo más allá de la imaginación humana?...

…..

…..

Se la comieron….

Al acercarse demasiado al sapo sin activar sus poderes mágicos o algo por el estilo, el sapo simplemente se movió un poco y dejo que la diosa llegara cerca de su lengua y la llevo a su boca, donde solo sobresalían las oscuras medias de Aqua, dejando a Godou con una mirada incrédula ante lo que observaba y pedía que le regresaran sus esperanzas, más no podía dejar a Aqua atrapada en la boca del sapo y fue a salvarla.

* * *

– Ugwaaa – El llanto de Aqua resonaba por el campo y causaba un fastidio increíble en Godou, pero tampoco pensaba culpar a la diosa cuando había vivido algo sumamente aterrador, motivo por el cual observaba con pena a la diosa.

La derrota del sapo no fue nada difícil ya que se detuvo cuando empezó a devorar a Aqua y eso facilito la caza el segundo sapo, pero Godou no podía creer lo que había pasado.

– No se supone que eres una diosa, porque no usaste tus derechos divinos e invocaste agua mágicamente para acabar con él al transformarla en armas o aplastar con una fuerte presión a la bestia, incluso convertir el agua en una fuerte y sólida masa de energía que dañara de gravedad al sapo – Godou no podía creer como cada vez que confiaba en que esa diosa lograría algo increíble digno de su título, ella no hacía más que decepcionarlo de la peor manera.

– No digas estupideces como esa, no hay forma de que algo como eso pueda suceder de verdad – Aqua había negado con fuerza las expectativas de Godou cuando hablo de su batalla, sus cejas se crisparon junto con el tono de voz para mostrar una combinación de ira como tristeza por lo sucedido segundos atrás.

– "Y si es imposible, porque diablos Poseidón hizo al menos 2 de esas 3 cosas cuando malinterpreto mi presencia en los aposentos de su hija _{4}_ " – Decidiendo no decir algo como eso pensando en lo problemático que sería explicarlo, simplemente suspiro cansado – Por ahora llevamos dos sapos ya cazados, lo mejor es que regresemos a Axel y volver mañana o pasado mañana por los otros 3 que falten cuando tengas en tus manos siquiera una pequeña daga –Godou alzó la vista al hermoso azul cielo mientras dio esa opción a la diosa.

– Ugwaaa – Aqua no se detuvo y continúo llorando, pero debido a que las palabras de Godou llegaron a sus oídos es que decidió hablar – Una Arcipreste como yo no puede portar un arma, en cambio tenemos muchos conjuros de soporte para nuestros compañeros y maga de sanación, Ugwaaa – Nuevamente llorando la diosa es que demostraba el orgullo de su trabajo como sacerdotisa.

– Entiendo – Podía ser algo estúpido a su parecer, pero la dedicación de su trabajo era digno de ameritarse – Que te parece si volvemos por hoy – Godou se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la diosa y sonrió con suavidad – Mañana será un nuevo día y podrás obtener puntos que te ayuden como una magia algo potente para hacer algo, nos quedan dos días y tres sapos, venceremos así que anímate – Al final termino por tratarla como Aisha y aunque con cierto desagrado, paso su mano en su cabeza llena de baba de sapo.

– No – Aqua repentinamente se levantó y observo a la distancia un nuevo rival – Esas bestias han deshonrado a la diosa Aqua por última vez, ahora conocerán el verdadero poder de una diosa – Magia empezó a reunirse en su cuerpo de manera asombrosa y Aqua salió corriendo en contra de un nuevo Sapo y Godou pensaba que por primera vez haría algo increíble – Espera sapo para conocer el **[God Blow]** _{5}_ , un golpe que lleva consigo la ira y furia de las diosas, cualquiera que lo reciba estará destinada a la muerte – Una enorme ráfaga de magia color celeste hizo acto de aparición en las manos de Aqua quien salía corriendo en contra del sapo.

Godou se sorprendió al sentir el poder que Aqua no había mostrado todavía y podía sentir el verdadero poder de la diosa del agua, pero entonces cuando recordó algo de suma importancia, había sido testigo de cómo el golpe de Aqua había chocado en contra del cuerpo del sapo sin hacer un daño verdadero al monstruo.

– Ahora que te veo más de cerca, los sapos son bastante lindos – Alzando la cabeza a donde el sapo con una sonrisa y ojos parecidos a los de los dibujos estadounidenses de los primeros siglos, el sapo devoro a Aqua.

Godou suspiro ante lo verdaderamente patética que era la diosa y volvió a ir a salvarla.

 _Parte 3_

Al final el 3er sapo fue derrotado en un solo día y los dos volvieron al gremio para dar a entender que tres sapos habían sido eliminados y le dieron al equipo una suma de 150 mil Eris, la cual era la moneda mundial de aquel mundo paralelo, siendo así que cada sapo equivalía a 50 mil Eris y gracias a ello es que ambos pudieron ordenar algo que comer y es así como llegamos al presente.

– Por el momento creo que nos fue bien en la misión, pero creo que deberíamos buscar a nuevos compañeros – Godou quien había bajada la tarra de cerveza que había pedido dijo esas palabras, no es que desconfiara de su capacidad de combate o algo así, pero mantener una variedad era bueno e interiormente se consideraba mejor trabajando en equipo.

Aqua no sabía cómo responder ante la repentina declaración de Godou y se quedó pensando.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Los hermosos rayos del sol que golpean la tierra de Axel daban a entender que había empezado un nuevo día y corriendo en las calles de dicha cuidad, Godou se encontraba corriendo para mantener su rutina diaria que tenía en su mundo. La fresca sensación del aire golpeando su sudoroso rostro le daba la calma y paz que necesitaba, pues era una rutina diaria que tenía desde que se encontraba en su mundo.

Una vez completado el entrenamiento es que se dirigía a los baños mixtos que había en Axel y reposaba en la fría agua para calmar su cuerpo o en ocasiones se adentraba en las aguas cálidas. En las mañanas nunca habían personas por lo que realmente era muy despreocupado e incluso tampoco era cauteloso si observaba a otro hombre entrar en los baños, pues era alguien del mismo sexo y no era para nada vergonzoso el ver a otro hombre desnudo.

Pero en su mente se encontraba el cómo conseguir nuevos integrantes para su equipo de aventureros, pues habían muchas clases que podrían ser buenos y lo mejor de un grupo era encontrar a personas que pudieran complementar el equipo como un mago, un arquero, un caballero e incluso un ladrón, habían muchas posibilidades y la verdad esperaba tener a un compañero hombre sobre todo.

Era incomodo tener que vivir con 4 mujeres y sin tener un apoyo de una persona del mismo generó y eso lo sabía por experiencia vivida, pero tampoco pensaba negar a quien quisiera unirse a su grupo y evitar que se quede solo con Aqua, lo que podría ser considerado un verdadero castigo divino.

– Sería hermosa si no hablara tanto y no fuera una persona problemática – La sensación de la fría agua ayudaba a calmar su mente mientras continuaba pensando – Sería más fácil si Erika y las demás estuvieran aquí – Si sus compañeras estuvieran a su lado, Erika hubiera aprovechado la fiesta de Aqua para conocer a los mejores aventureros de Axel y hacer que se unieran al grupo e incluso hubiera regañado a Godou por escoger a una mujer como su mejor objeto, pero la hubiera mantenido distraída.

* * *

Godou salió del baño y fue al establo donde Aqua continuaba dormida y la despertó para poder ir al gremio y buscar a un nuevo compañero, la diosa se levantó perezosamente y simplemente se movió a base de las molestias de Godou para evitar que continuara durmiendo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que los dos habían pegado un anuncio que Aqua había preparado para llamar la atención de los aventureros y Godou maldecía interiormente a la diosa por todas las idioteces que hacía, después de todo, aunque en sí el cartel no era malo más si era "falso", las peticiones de la diosa eran lo que realmente se consideraban como un verdadero problema.

Las condiciones de la diosa era que cada uno de los compañeros debían1 de ser aventureros de clase alta como paladín, cruzados, archimagos, entre otras clases y debido a que se encontraban en la cuidad del inicio que era imposible que hubiera alguien con esa clase y menos que se uniera al equipo de una Arcipreste y de un Aventurero _{1}_ , la clase más baja de todas las que había y razón por la cual Godou escogió esa clase, aunque podría cambiarla cuando alcanzara un nivel mayor.

– Que te parece si bajamos un poco la expectativa de la clase, llevamos 3 horas sentados esperando a que alguien se acercara y no pasa nadie y es posible que sea porque no haya muchas o casi ninguna persona con una clase mayor a la media – Godou realmente quería encontrar a un cruzado o un caballero junto con una maga y una ladrona para su equipo y así mantener un buen balance temporalmente.

Los paladines eran los mejores guerreros armados que solo las clases maestras de samuráis o espadachines podían rivalizar y mantener a uno ayudaría con el ataque, pero pensar en la ayuda de alguien de alto nivel era muy difícil y lo mejor era obtener así fuera a un espadachín quienes eran conocidos por su fuerza y lealtad como velocidad o a un caballero que era una persona con una gran defensa como un ataque increíble, lo único malo era la velocidad.

Una maga y sus sub-clases eran de suma importancia para un grupo y más si se contaba con personas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pues las magas contienen diversos hechizos poderosos que sirven para dar una ventaja en situaciones difíciles para los demás aventureros que se encuentren en el equipo y además, muchos de ellas tienen una personalidad tranquila con la cual uno podía llevarse bien e incluso hay muchas variedades de magas como nigromantes, magos normales, magas oscuras, brujas, invocadores, domadores, entre muchos otros y la clase más poderosa era la de Archimagos.

Una ladrona era otro punto importante para el equipo y eso era por dos cosas, la velocidad de esa clase era la mejor por excelencia y sus habilidades para robar y alterar el terreno de combate era el mejor en todo aquel mundo y por ello era lo mejor que se podía lograr obtener, de esa manera no solo daba apoyo al grupo sino que podía luchar junto con el caballero como defensa e incluso con los espadachines que eran rápidos.

– Pero como una diosa no puedo aceptar algo menos que eso – La mirada de Aqua se desanimó un poco junto con su esperanza con las palabras de Godou.

– Incluso yo que estoy un poco por encima de lo normal me sentiría un poco incómodo con personas de mayor clase que yo, además, al alcanzar cierto nivel podrán cambiar de clase si se hacen más fuertes, aceptar un caballero o un espadachín, en algún punto se volverán poderoso paladines o cruzados como samuráis del más alto nivel o incluso una maga normal que se vuelva una archimaga en un futuro, en vez de pedir a personas con las mejores clases, no sería mejor pedir a los mejores aventureros y subir de nivel todos juntos – Godou intento hacer que Aqua pensara en ello y así poder llevar acabo su equipo perfecto para las misiones.

Aqua no parecía muy convencida ante la declaración de Godou, pero alguien los interrumpió.

– Disculpen, por casualidad vi el cartel de reclutamiento que habían colocado – Una voz en la espalda de Godou y que Aqua pudo observar llamó la atención de los dos – Es el destino que nos hayamos reunidos – La voz era fémina e infantil, podía sentirse un ligero orgullo pero el poder que Godou podía sentir de esa persona era una realmente increíble, solo era un poco más baja que la de Aqua o Guinevere _{2}_ en su estado de Ancestros Divinos.

Volteando a ver a la dueña de la voz es que se encontró a una joven de 14 años de un corto cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas que era cubierto por un sombrero al estilo de las brujas con un decorado de un rostro con ojos de botones y una boca costurada, su piel era de un hermoso blanco cual frágil porcelana y su ojos izquierdo brillaba de un rojo carmesí intento que era exótico. Su rostro era bien definido más no tenía realmente facciones tan finas como las de una princesa o una doncella pura, más si tenía unas lindas facciones infantiles que quedaban con su edad. La niña usaba un vestido de una pieza color rojo con los finales de color dorado con un cinturón pasando entre su cintura y llevaba una capa marrón que terminaba en decoraciones doradas, llevaba unas medias negras largas y unos zapatos, la chica tenía una altura media y llevaba un bastón con una esfera roja en lo alto, cosa la delataba como una maga.

– Llevo esperando durante un largo tiempo a gente como ustedes – Al decir eso alzó su mano para que se interpusiera en su ojos carmesí y luego la movió a la derecha mientras alzaba la capa y de ahí, agarro con su dedo índice y el corazón su sombrero – Mi nombre es Megumin y soy una Archimaga que controla la poderosa magia explosiva, la más fuerte de las magias ofensivas – Termino su presentación llamativa o teátrica y Godou mostro una suave sonrisa.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y tengo la clase de aventurero, es un gusto conocerte – Con palabras calmadas y amables que llevaban la calidez de un corazón amable, la Archimaga se sorprendió de que el joven lo tratara con tanta naturalidad como si no le molestara la forma en que se presentó o la llamara extraña y por ello se le ocurrió algo a la mente.

– Veo que deseas la poderosa y prohibida magia que poseo y por la cual se he sido rechazada por el mundo entero – Moviendo su mano de su sombrero a frente a su rostro para luego apuntarla a donde Godou – ¡Pues demuestra que estás listo para mirar al mayor de los abismos conmigo!, cuando miras dentro de un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.

– En pocas y simples palabras, quieres que te dejemos entrar en nuestro grupo – Megumin observo sorprendida que esa persona reaccionara tan bien ante su forma de actuar – "Me recuerda a John Pluto, algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien y es una maga, ahora solo falta un caballero y un asesino" – Debido a que Godou conocía al héroe enmascarado de los Ángeles que actuaba teátricamente con movimientos extravagantes y palabras teatrales, la actuación de la pequeña niña en realidad le parecían nostálgicas más que raras, pero entonces Aqua quien se había fijado un poco más en la niña hablo.

– Por ese ojo de color carmesí, ¿Eres uno de los miembros del clan de los demonio carmesí _{3}_? – Aqua hizo esa pregunta a la sorprendida Megumin que no podía dejar de sorprenderse cuando personas no la miraban extraño ni nada.

– En efecto, ¡Yo soy Megumin, la mejor usaría de magia del clan de los demonios carmesí! – Recuperándose de la sorpresa es que nuevamente movió su mano para tomar su sombrero de bruja y exclamar esa presentación – ¡Mi magia letal destruye montañas! – Moviendo su mano de su sombrero frente a los dos héroes continuo su presentación, pero algo sucedió – Destruye peldaños… - Incapaz de tolerar su propio peso por una misteriosa razón, su cuerpo se iba a desplomar al suelo de no ser porque Godou logro capturar a la pobra niña.

– Te encuentras bien – Ligeramente preocupado por la repentina caída de la niña es que Godou quien tenía su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos no sabía qué hacer, entonces el sonido de "grrr~" le dio a entender el problema.

– No he comido nada en 3 días… creen que puedan darme un poco de comida – Su voz sonaba cansada como algo desesperada por probar comida.

– Acabo de ordenar un poco de comida, si esperas un poco puedes comerte lo que pedí – Con movimientos suaves y gentiles es que llevo a la chica a la mesa y la sentó para que no se desmayara o se caiga dolorosamente al suelo, entonces Aqua frunció el ceño ante lo que observaba.

– Porque eres amable con ella y a mí me tratas de otra forma – Aqua puso sus brazos en su cintura e inclino su cuerpo hacía adelante ligeramente enojada.

– Hasta donde yo recuerdo te he estado tratando como debo y de no ser por mí, no tendríamos dinero suficiente como para comer o dormir en los establos o y además, quien fue el que derroto a los sapos mientras la otra solo era un problema – Godou dejo a la niña de nombre Megumin para voltear a ver a Aqua quien lo culpaba de tratarla de mala manera sin tener pruebas y la diosa no pudo decir nada cuando recordaba la verdad o cuando Godou la miraba con unos aterradores ojos.

– Aquí está su pedido – Una de las empleadas del gremio trajo lo que tanto Aqua como Godou habían pedido.

– Muchas gracias, pero voy a querer otro pedido de carne de sapo con sangría sin alcohol – La doncella sonrió tomando la orden del joven aventurero y dejo los platos frente a Aqua y a Megumin – Adelante y come – Godou se había sentado a la derecha de Megumin y le permitió comer su comida mientras esperaba otro poco tiempo.

– Gracias – Megumin quien estaba sumamente hambrienta empezó a comer lo que le habían traído y que el joven le regalo.

– Por cierto – Cuando la voz de Godou llego a los oídos, Megumin observo al joven de negros cabellos – Ese parche debe de indicar que te has herido de gravedad, no quieres que esta persona lo cure, es su único punto bueno – Godou señalo con cierta molestia a Aqua por haberla alagado.

– Como que único – Aqua dio un reclamo ante las palabras de Godou.

– Este parche se trata de un objeto mágico que contiene mi intenso poder mágico, si me lo quitara sucedería una gran catástrofe en el mundo – El brillo carmesí de su ojo derecho brillaba con peligro ante su explicación del parche, pero Godou pudo leer entre líneas y sonrió como si estuviera frente a un niño haciendo una divertida travesura.

– Así que lo usas porque luces genial – Megumin sorprendida de que Godou supiera la verdadera razón de su parche, cada vez le parecía más curioso el joven de negros cabellos – Entonces, Megumin-san, estas segura que quieres unirte a nuestro grupo de aventureros – Godou parecía no totalmente convencido de que Megumin se uniera.

– Ella es parte del clan de demonios carmesí que nacen con una increíble cantidad de poder mágico y son bastante inteligentes. Cada uno de los miembros de ese clan nace como magos expertos, aunque tienen nombres raros – Aqua le explico a Godou sobre la raza o clan de la cual Megumin aparentemente pertenecía.

– Eso es grosero, ¡Desde mi perspectiva, todos los demás tienen nombres raros! – Megumin hablo con cierta protesta ante las palabras de Aqua sobre su nombre.

– Yo creo que Megumin es un lindo nombre – Megumin se volteó ligeramente sonrojada observando a Godou – Y no es raro, simplemente es de otra parte del mundo, conozco a personas cuyos nombres me sonaban raro, pero de donde vivían eran totalmente normales.

– Eres la primera persona que al parecer entiende o no considera raro a nuestro clan, ¿Quién eres? – Megumin pregunto con ligero interés en el joven de negros cabellos.

– Conozco a un tipo que podría tener un parecido con su clan y debido a que me llevo bien con él, realmente no me parece nada raro lo que haces o lo que dices, en realidad es algo normal o algo que veo como algo común – Godou respondió a lo que Megumin había preguntado y era verdad que el campeón americano tenía esa actitud.

– Y como se llaman tus padres – Aqua curiosa pregunto sobre el nombre de su familia.

– ¡Mi madre es Yuiyui y mi padre es Hyoizaburo! – Megumin revelo el nombre de los padres de su familia y la mirada de Aqua era como si quisiera decir algo que no se atrevía, Godou por su parte había recibido felizmente su comida, pero notando el silencio – Si tienen algo que decir acerca del nombre de mi familia díganmelo a la cara – Megumin expreso eso con el silencio.

– A mí no me parecen malos nombres – Contesto Godou a la maga – Pero tomando el tema de unirte al grupo – Godou todavía no sabía si aceptar o no lo que la maga decía.

– Aquí tengo mi tarjeta para que la vean – Megumin saco de un bolsillo aquella identificación de aventurero y que tanto Godou como Aqua la observaran detalladamente.

– Nombre Megumin y tiene la clase de Archimaga por su inteligencia un poco mayor al promedio y sus estadísticas… las estadísticas físicas no son realmente elevadas, pero lo que conlleva a magia es sorprendentemente alto, su suerte es normal y aparte de eso no hay nada más de lo que mencionar – Godou comentó eso al observar la tarjeta de la maga de negros cabellos quien había entregado la tarjeta por voluntad propia.

– Estas cartas no se pueden falsificar así que eso demuestra que es verdaderamente una Archimaga – Aqua informo de aquello a Godou por si llegaba a tener alguna duda acerca de que la niña mintiera o creara su propia carta – Y por no olvidar que no solo es de clase superior, sino que domina la magia ofensiva más poderosa de todas, la magia explosiva – Aclaro sorprendida Aqua a Godou con interés en la niña.

– Ya veo – Comento Godou ligeramente feliz de que ya había una maga en su equipo y con su variedad de hechizos podrían vencer fácilmente a los sapos que tanto problemas les habían causado – Una vez acabemos el combate nos dirigiremos a la pradera para terminar la misión de caza que teníamos el día de ayer – Godou comento su plan a sus compañeras y las dos asintieron.

– Los malvados probaran la furia de la poderosa Megumin y su magia explosiva – La niña soltó una risa divertida y algo teatral que encajaba bien con su personalidad.

– "Sin duda se parece a Smith" – Concentrándose en su comida es que Godou sonrió suavemente al ver el parentesco entre la niña y al único Campione a quien consideraba un amigo.

 _Parte 4_

El cálido aire de las praderas golpeaba el cuerpo de los 3 aventureros que buscaban acabar con los sapos molestos de su misión de caza, pero ahora con la magia de Megumin podían tener una ventaja mayor a la de ayer y más si evitaban que Aqua batallara en contra de esas bestias, las cuales se detenían cuando pensaban tragarsela, volviendo la única cosa buena que Aqua podía hacer durante la misión.

– Y cómo funciona exactamente la magia explosiva – Curioso por la supuesta magia ofensiva definitiva, Godou quería saber cómo funcionaba y como era, pues él se imaginaba que sería una técnica que debatía en señalar diversos objetivos y hacerlos explotar en una cadena sucesiva o algo así – "Pero si tiene dicho poder, porque no tiene un equipo ya y se conformó con el mío" – Una nueva duda surgió en la cabeza de Godou, pero sabía que todas las respuestas serían dadas cuando Megumin lo explicara todo.

– Como ya se ha dicho anteriormente; La magia explosiva es la más poderosa que existe, pero por eso mismo es que se toma un tiempo el poder lanzarlo – Hablo Megumin para apuntar a un sapo en la lejanía con su bastón – Manténganlo ocupado en lo que me encargo de los preparativos – Megumin dio aquella petición a sus dos compañeros.

– De acuerdo – Godou fue quien respondió mientras sacaba su espada de su funda y Aqua preparaba su bastón de Arcipreste.

– Godou, hay otro sapo – La voz de Aqua llamó la atención de Godou y Megumin y ambos voltearon a ver a donde ella había señalado y un sapo blanco con manchas marrones efectivamente se estaba acercando y eso dejaba un enorme problema en esos momentos, pero Godou no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

– Megumin, tú te encargaras del sapo más lejano mientras Aqua y yo nos encargamos del que se está acercando – Aunque no solía ser quien liderara las batallas que tenía y dejaba eso para Kaoru y Erika, los rivales no eran realmente poderosos, motivo por el cual incluso él podía dar decisiones bastante rápidas de manera adecuada.

– Hai – Tanto Aqua como Megumin habían entendidos las ordenes y pensaban cumplirlas como el joven quien tenía el liderazgo ordenase.

– Espero que esta vez puedas dar una batalla en contra de esos sapos en esta ocasión – Godou le hablo a Aqua con una voz seria – Aunque ayer me sorprendiste con esa última técnica, el resultado no cambio para nada, los dioses llorarían al ver tal tragedia de quien osa llamarse como su igual.

– Acaso intentas decir que soy una ex diosa con eso o porque dices eso de alguien que se atreve a llamarse como su igual, se te olvida que soy una verdadera diosa – Aqua replico ante las palabras de Godou cuando recordó el evento de ayer, pero Aqua se encontraba ligeramente molesta por las palabras del joven de negros cabellos.

– ¿Diosa? – Megumin observo a los dos aventureros quienes platicaban uno con el otro mientras ella concentraba su magia.

– Eso… eso es algo que la pobrecilla suele decir de vez en cuando, lo de creerse una diosa – Godou no sabía cómo la gente reaccionaría ante la aparición de una diosa en el mundo terrenal o si los dioses eran como en su mundo y venían al mundo humano como deidades herejes que solo causan caos y destrucción, por eso debía de evitar que alguien supiera la verdadera identidad de Aqua bajo cualquier precio, motivo por el cual respondió eso un poco nervioso.

– Entiendo – Megumin dijo esas palabras y calmo a Godou – Pobrecilla – Lamentándose por Aqua quien ahora parecía ser una persona con síndrome de octavo grado _{1}_ , Godou se disculparía con Aqua y le compraría una bebida al terminar la misión.

– ¿Por qué dices algo como eso? – Aqua pregunto mientras retrocedía y su voz sonaba algo adolorida y triste – Los sapos tienen una resistencia física, pero hoy será diferente – Decidida a demostrar que Godou se equivocaba, Aqua paso su vista a donde se encontraba el sapo – Ahora veras los verdaderos poderes de una diosa – Corriendo a una alta velocidad (posiblemente la velocidad divina _{2}_ ), Aqua corría a donde el sapo – ¡Tiembla mientras pereces! – Energía divina fue mandada al bastón blanco con una flor en la punta y como el ataque de ayer, Godou se encontraba un poco sorprendido y con una nueva esperanza – ¡God Réquiem! _{3}_ – Nombrando el derecho divino (posiblemente) es que la técnica estaba por impactar en el sapo – God Réquiem es una técnica que conlleva todo el amor y la pena de una diosa, que si te golpea morirás – Explicando su técnica al sapo que no la entendía… Aqua fue nuevamente devorada.

– No sé si debo de sorprenderme o no – Con una voz y mirada vacía, Godou observaba las piernas que era lo único que sobresalía de la boca del sapo.

Cuando pensaba correr para salvar a Aqua es que su cuerpo sintió el nacimiento de un increíble "poder" que superaba incluso las técnicas de Aqua, el viento a su alrededor se juntaba a su alrededor y la luz poco a poco se convirtió en oscuridad, entonces observando a Megumin es que una esfera negra parecida a su esfera de gravedad apareció y Megumin empezó lo que parecían palabras de poder _{4}_.

– " _Más oscuro que el negro, más sombrío que la oscuridad, combínense con mi carmesí intenso. Llego la hora de su despertar, desciendan hasta la frontera y aparezcan como una distorsión intangible. ¡Dancen, dancen, dancen! Que una fuerza destructiva inunde mi torrente de poder, ¡Una fuerza destructiva sin igual!, ¡Envía todas las creaciones a su origen!, ¡Sal de tu abismo!, ¡La humanidad no conoce otra técnica ofensiva más poderosa!, ¡Es el ataque supremo!" **–**_ La fuerza de mana _{5}_ se enrollo alrededor del sapo que Megumin tenía que casar y entonces sus labios se abrieron suavemente para nombrar su técnica final – **[Explosión]** – Nombrando la técnica es que un mar de magia con brillos cayeron hasta el sapo y una enorme explosión sucedió.

Godou estaba sorprendido, esa cosa tenía el mismo poder que el aliento de fuego de Asera _{5}_ en su verdadera forma, la cual era incluso más débil que una bestia divina, pero Megumin quien era "humana" por así decirlo, había combatido con el poder de un ancestro divino con aquella técnica, pero con ese poder podría atacar a otros sapo en la lejanía en lo que él se encargaba de salvar a la molesta de Aqua.

Pero el viento o la onda expansiva de la técnica era realmente poderosa y eso se podía ver cuando movió incluso al sapo que tenía en la boca a Aqua. Cuando el viento seceso y era posible ver el resultado de dicha explosión, un pequeño cráter se hizo presente y aunque no se comparaba ni con uno que su encarnación del caballo solar pudiera hacer con todo su poder retenido, era asombroso que pudiera hacer uso de ese hechizo cuantas veces quisiera…

Un sonido llamó la atención de Godou y este observo que un sapo había salido de la tierra bastante cerca de donde estaban.

– ¿Habrá despertado por culpa de la explosión? – Preguntándose el que despertó al sapo, Godou no quería lidiar con otro enemigo problemático cuando todavía debía salvar a Aqua – Megumin, debemos de esca… ¿Qué sucedió? – Cuando pensaba ir junto con Megumin para correr y salvar a Aqua y tal vez usar nuevamente la magia de Explosión en contra del nuevo sapo, Godou se encontró con Megumin tirada en el suelo.

– Aunque la magia explosiva es extremadamente poderosa, también tiene un gran coste de energía mágica – Explico Megumin el motivo por el cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo sin moverse – En sencillas palabras, use más magia de la que podía usar y ahora no puedo mover ni un musculo – Godou no podía creer lo absurdo que era aquel mundo paralelo, era una patada constante en su cerebro.

No solo la poderosa magia ofensiva no era lo que esperaba sino que también tenía un verdadero problema con su uso y la maga que lo usaba no había hecho realmente algo increíble, matar uno o dos sapos hasta él podía… de hecho, _LO HIZO EL DÍA ANTERIOR._

Suspirando su vista paso a la sensación de movimiento en la tierra que era provocado por los saltos del sapo que se acercaba a donde Megumin, la cual solo se encontraba cerca de 50 m de distancia del sapo que estaba devorando a Aqua.

– No esperaba que un sapo saliera tan cerca cuando use Explosión, esto es terrible, voy a ser devorada, podrías ayudarme – Megumin quien tenía la cara en la tierra pidió ayuda cuando un sapo quedo en la parte trasera de la maga y estaba a punto de comerla.

– Maldición – Godou al ver que el sapo pensaba devorar a Megumin es que saco unos senbon _{6}_ de acero y los lanzó al sapo verde, los cuales se clavaron en la frente del sapo quien chillo de dolor y Godou aprovecho eso para ir y cortar el cuello del sapo, matándolo al instante, pero manchándolo de sangre por segundo día consecutivo.

Al ver que Aqua estaba en peligro es que nuevamente fue a salvar a la molestia diosa que le hacía hacer más trabajo del que debía y con ello la caza terminaría con 6 sapos en vez de 5, peor por el lado positivo ganarían nuevamente 150 mil Eris en una misión.

 _Parte 5._

El hermoso cielo azul se había teñido de un hermoso color carmesí y las nubes poco a poco iban desapareciendo, el sonido de las aves cantando poco a poco desaparecerían y sería el turno de los cuervos, búhos y grillos de tocar su nocturna serenata, los niños poco a poco regresaban a casa para descansar y solo los aventureros o trabajadores nocturnos continuarían con su habitual jornada y caminando por las calles se encontraban caminado el grupo de Godou, quien llevaba en caballito a Megumin quien se encontraba cansa tras usar su mejor conjuro, aunque en su espalda iba Aqua que lloraba por estar toda babeada.

– No es justo, porque solo protegiste a Megumin de las babas de los sapos y a mí me dejaste cubierta de ella – Aqua se quejó entre sus llantos de la aparente discriminación entre el grupo.

– Quien fue la idiota que salió corriendo alejándose de mi campo de batalla para ser tragada por el sapo – Godou respondió con cierta molestia en su voz – Y de qué diablos te quejas, yo soy el que esta bañado en sangre de sapo – Y eso era verdad, pues Godou tenía su ropa y parte de su rostro como brazos tenían sangre que caía en gotas, cosa llamaba la atención de la gente – Y sobre la magia – Cambiando de tema por el bien del grupo – No usaremos la magia explosiva a menos que sea una situación crítica o contra oponentes numerosos, tendrás que mantener tus demás hechizos en un alto calibre – Esperando que las demás magias de Megumin fueran tan habilites como la de explosión, Godou esperaba tener una mayor ventaja en pequeños grupos.

– Eso es imposible – Godou volteo a ver a Megumin quien dijo esas palabras – Solo puedo usar la magia explosiva, no hay otra magia que pueda utilizar – Con firmeza Megumin informo a Godou.

– Me podrías explicarlo – Godou parecía confundido ante las palabras de Megumin – SI eres capaz de usar la mayor magia ofensiva existente en el mundo, es natural que puedas hacer uso de cualquier otra magia poderosa que exista y más por tu clase de Archimaga, ¿Por qué dices que solo puedes hacer uso de la magia explosiva?

Mientras Godou preguntaba eso, una niña intentaba detener a unos patos que parecían escapar de alguna parte.

– Yo después de aprender algunos trucos para fiesta, gaste mis puntos de habilidades en los poderes de una Arcipreste – Aqua comentó sobre el uso de sus puntos de habilidad para apoyar lo que Godou decía.

– Yo soy una Archimaga que ama la magia explosiva sobre todas las cosas, no me gusta ninguna otra magia de la gama explosiva. ¡Yo amo la magia explosiva! – Respondió Megumin mientras movía su brazo hacía adelante y demostraba la pasión que tenía por ella, cosa que provoco que Godou y Aqua se preguntaran cierta cosa – Es verdad que podría salir de aventuras más fácilmente si aprendo otras magias, pero eso es algo que no puedo aceptar. ¡Mi amor es únicamente a la magia explosiva!, no importa que solo pueda usarlo una vez al día o que me desplome después de usarla – Godou quien escuchaba las apasionadas palabras de Megumin solo podía ocultar su mirada para no ver a la maga – ¡La magia explosiva seguirá siendo la única magia que ame! – Alzando su brazo derecho al cielo junto con su mirada, Megumin volteo a ver a Aqua – ¡Solo para aprender la magia explosiva es que me volví una Archimaga! – Exclamando con unos teatrales movimientos, Aqua observo a Megumin con un brillo en sus ojos.

– Estoy conmovida – Y fue su turno de hablar – ¡Incluso siendo algo sumamente inútil…!

– "Mira quien habla" – Comento mentalmente Godou con un tono ligeramente sádico mientras soltaba una sonrisa de un diablillo que hizo una travesura.

– ¡…Me conmueve el romanticismo que conlleva! –Aqua termino de hablar sin saber acerca de los pensamientos de Godou, más el joven rey demonio tenía un mayor problema.

– "Ignorando a Aqua que es una diosa inútil, Megumin ahora mismo es otro posible problema" – Godou en su cabeza se encontraba debatiéndose sobre su situación actual – "El que solo pueda usar un conjuro por decisión propia es un enorme problema para mi grupo ideal de trabajo, además de que no podre1 contar con ella después de que use su poderosa magia y eso creara un enorme problema para la defensa del equipo. Lamentablemente Megumin no da un enorme apoyo, pero…" – Godou recordó como había aparecido Megumin en la mañana.

 _FLAS BACK_

– En efecto, ¡Yo soy Megumin, la mejor usaría de magia del clan de los demonios carmesí! – Recuperándose de la sorpresa es que nuevamente movió su mano para tomar su sombrero de bruja y exclamar esa presentación – ¡Mi magia letal destruye montañas! – Moviendo su mano de su sombrero frente a los dos héroes continuo su presentación, pero algo sucedió – Destruye peldaños… - Incapaz de tolerar su propio peso por una misteriosa razón, su cuerpo se iba a desplomar al suelo de no ser porque Godou logro capturar a la pobra niña.

– Te encuentras bien – Ligeramente preocupado por la repentina caída de la niña es que Godou quien tenía su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos no sabía qué hacer, entonces el sonido de "grrr~" le dio a entender el problema.

– No he comido nada en 3 días… creen que puedan darme un poco de comida – Su voz sonaba cansada como algo desesperada por probar comida.

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

– "Posiblemente se había unido a otros aventureros en el pasado y todos la abandonaron por su obsesión a tener una sola magia" – Con esos pensamientos es que Godou pudo imaginarse como se sentía Megumin, sola en el gremio con todas las personas ignorándola por miedo a su poder y por evitarla debido a su debilidad, si, una imagen que él podía reconocer – "Esta niña es como sin duda como Doni, Alexander y yo" – Megumin tenía un par de parecidos con los tres mayores problemas del mundo.

Era una persona talentosa como lo era Alexander y eso provocaba que gente esperara algo de él, pero terminaba siendo una molestia constante para quienes lo conocían. Tenía talento en algo y era lo único que le interesaba entrenar para dominarlo a la perfección, como Doni, incluso si eso significaba que nadie creyera en ti y cuando lo pudieras, no hubiera nadie que de verdad lo apareciera o simplemente lo consideraría inútil y para finalizar, tenía el corazón como Godou, sintiendo la presión de que todos te teman con acercarse a ellos simplemente por su poder…

– "Si intentara abandonar a una niña como ella, de seguro Yuri me regañaría con algo como "No puedo creer que Godou-san abandone a una niña como ella simplemente por algo como eso, una actitud tan tiránica no me la esperaría de usted" o algo así" – Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Godou al recordar a una de sus preciadas compañeras y amigas – Queda poco para que regresemos al gremio y podamos cobrar la recompensa de la misión como del sapo – Comento Godou con una voz suave a sus dos compañeras.

– Uhm – Megumin quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

– No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con nosotros – Megumin abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de Godou – Aunque es verdad que tu único hechizo es realmente algo problemático, si te abandonara por ello, una persona muy importante para mí sin duda me regañaría por hacerlo y además, no puedo abandonar a una niña que se esfuerza tanto por su sueño, no odio a ese tipo de personas – Megumin sintió como su corazón se aceleró un poco con las palabras del chico de negros cabellos y el grupo continuo adelante.

* * *

Godou decidió ir a buscar la recompensa mientras Aqua y Megumin se duchaban y al regresar es que esperarían la comida que habían ordenado, mientras Luna iba a ver que la misión realmente se había cumplido como se debía, Godou saco su tarjeta de aventurero para ver los datos de información y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que leía.

– "Mis estadísticas subieron de golpe… incluso superan en todo a los de Aqua… aunque me pregunto porque mi inteligencia solo es un poco inferior a la normal, puede que no sea un genio, pero me considero una persona normal en respecto a mi IQ" – Comentó mentalmente Godou consigo mismo al ver sus datos.

– **[Se lo informe cuando llegamos a este mundo paralelo, mi rey]** – La voz de la espada divina hablo en su cabeza debido a su unión mental – **[Esa tarjeta se actualiza cuando su cuerpo recibe un cambio en algo y es por ello que tanto su magia como su fuerza y defensa aumentaron, aunque no mucho en el caso de esos dos, pero es que su cuerpo se curó de sus heridas y recupero su poder en su totalidad por su característica de inmortalidad de una deidad del sol, motivo por el cual la tarjeta se actualizo en su poder como un Campione]** – Godou no sabía que decir ante la repentina información que Murakumo le había informado.

– He confirmado que han completado la misión con éxito – La suave y amistosa voz de Luna había traído de regreso al mundo humano al rey de negros cabellos – Te felicito a ti y a tu equipo – Una sonrisa apareció en los rosados labios de la dama mientras sacaba unas monedas de oro, plata y cobre junto con una carta – Sumando la venta de los sapos gigantes junto con la recompensa de la misión, hay un total de 160 mil eris – Luna informo el pago de eso y entonces noto la carta de aventurero en la mano de Godou – Deseas que cheque tus estadísticas – Luna pregunto curiosa al joven aventurero, pues Godou dejo que fuera la tarjeta de Megumin la que indicara que la misión se cumplió y ella pudiera obtener unos cuantos puntos dentro del gremio.

– No hace falta – Godou negó con una sonrisa algo forzada y una risa ligeramente nervosa – Simplemente me sorprendí al ver que ya era Nv. 4 tan rápido – Godou busco una excusa para que Luna no viera su tarjeta de aventurero.

– Cuando se es principiante es bastante más sencillo que uno crezca con unos puntos de experiencia de bestias de nivel medio – Luna explico el motivo con aquella sonrisa y tono de voz con el que se dirigía con todo sus clientes posiblemente.

* * *

Sentado en una de las mesas se encontraba Godou que esperaba tanto a Aqua como a Megumin, pero Godou se encontraba pensativo con respecto a unos importantes temas.

– Una recompensa de 160 mil eris es igual a 5,333 eris cada quien… no importa como lo vea, no vale realmente la pena – Un suspiro salió de los labios de Godou en esos momentos – Pero ese no es el mayor de mis problemas – Godou levanto la cabeza y observo a los demás aventureros que había en el gremio – Creo que debería empezar a socializar con los aventureros del gremio y ver si encuentro a un asesino que busque un equipo – Debatir que nuevos integrantes conseguir era el tema principal en la mente de Godou – Debido a que Megumin solo puede usar la magia explosiva es que hay que conseguir a un combatiente veloz que atraiga a todos los enemigos posibles en un solo punto y aunque los espadachines y asesinos son la mejor opción, un asesino creo que sería la mejor opción ya que podría poner trampas para los que sobrevivieran al ataque o se salvaran por los pelos – Pensando en una formación adecuada de su des-balanceado equipo, Godou observaba a los posibles integrantes.

– Disculpe – Una voz en su espalda llamó su atención y Godou volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz – Vi su cartel de reclutamiento y me preguntaba si todavía buscaban miembros.

En la espalda de Godou se encontraba una hermosa dama de un cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo con unos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro y que tenía una blanca piel que resaltaba sus ojos azules, su rostro era sumamente hermosa y debido a sus facciones finas es que parecía una hija de una casa noble como cierta cabellera que había grabado su nombre en su corazón. La dama usaba una armadura amarilla que portaba un protector blanco en el pecho que tenía los fondos dorados, llevaba una tela negra pegada a su cuerpo debajo de su armadura dorada que caía hasta las rodillas y tenía unos cubre hombros que el derecho era normal de color blanco y el izquierdo era un tipo de ala blanca y usaba unos cubre brazos y unas botas blancas.

– Así es – Godou respondió con una suave sonrisa.

– Ya veo – La dama puso una hermosa e inocente sonrisa que provoco un cierto sonrojo en Godou – Llevo esperando mucho tiempo a alguien como tú – Por algún extraño motivo es que las blancas mejillas de la chica que eran como la frágil porcelana se habían teñido hermosamente de un color rubí y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar – Mi nombre es Darkness y soy un paladín – Godou se sentía un poco incómodo al notar el raro comportamiento de la chica y entonces la dama junto sus brazos y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro de manera llamativa – Por favor, permíteme… permíteme unirme a… tu-tu-tu-tu grupo – Y entonces termino su pregunta tras un largo tartamudeo.

* * *

AFFTERWORD

* * *

Y con esto por fin doy fin al 2do capítulo de esta serie (se ve como gente aplaude y maldice a la vez)… no hacía falta tanta alegría (responde con ironía).

Para empezar me disculpare por el retraso de este nuevo capítulo y solo diré lo que ya he dicho (o escrito mejor dicho), ya tenía una parte adelantada y la termine por borrar porque no termino de gustarme como quedo y lo rehíce, motivo por el cual (junto con la falta de inspiración) me impidieron sacarlo antes, pero intentare que sea más rápido el próximo capítulo.

Como habrán viso, en este capítulo nos cantaron el cómo Megumin se unió al equipo y como se queda y la verdad espero que les guste el cómo se desarrolló esta idea del cómo se queda en el grupo y es que en mi opinión, si Yuri estuviera en aquel mundo y Godou intentara deshacerse de Megumin, Yuri le diría algo como eso sin duda y Megumin se quedaría en el equipo.

En el próximo es la unión de Darkness en el equipo y además de que se cuentan un par de cosas más para el desarrollo de la historia, además de que Godou aprenderá las primeras habilidades adecuadas a su persona e incluso una escena en la cual Godou destacara por su adaptabilidad que lo hace ser quien es.

Ahora los dejare con los datos enumerados:

{1}.- Viajes creados por el [Corredor de hadas] que pertenece a Madame Aisha y a algunas hadas traviesas que permite a una persona ser llevada al pasado, presente o futuro, incluso a mundos paralelos.

{2}.- Aunque en Axel no hay edad para beber alcohol, en Japón solo se le permite consumir a personas mayor de 18 años y ya que Godou es una persona muy moral, le es casi imposible beber al no tener esa edad, pero cualquiera necesitaría una copa o dos si tiene que vivir con Aqua.

{3}.- Es un ejemplo de poder roto y la escogí porque me dio gracia en su momento, aunque más bien un amigo mío me dio la idea cuando él la comento en cierta platica.

{4}.- Personaje principal en la saga Fate, quien es la representación del Rey Arturo, pero en una versión femenina.

{5}.- Son los poderes que portan los dioses y los reyes asesino de dioses y en el caso de Godou, son las 10 formas del señor de la guerra que le otorgan la victoria, las cuales pueden ser usadas una vez al día y que se recargan como su poder cuando un día entero pasa.

{6}.- Konosuba es una serie que tiene una base de un RPG y por ende, existe algo llamado clase de personaje que cuenta con diferentes habilidades, algunas de estas son mago, arquero, espadachín, asesino, etc.

{7}.- Es el nombre romano dado a una región de la Europa occidental actualmente ocupada por Bélgica, Francia, el oeste de Suiza, el norte de Italia y zonas de Alemania y los Países Bajos al oeste del Rin.

{8}.- Es una clase dada por nombramiento del obispo que le da control de una parroquia en la misma zona.

 _Parte 2._

{1}.- Aunque su nombre lo expresa, significa que los ataques físicos son inútiles en ellos porque no lo sienten debido a su cuerpo.

{2}.- Los Campiones tienen una alta resistencia a la magia, motivo por el cual no es efectiva en ellos y es que su cuerpo no puede ser afectada por ninguna magia que no sea de sus iguales, la única excepción es cuando la magia es introducida de forma oral como en una bebida o un beso.

{3}.- Se podría decir que tiene unas habilidades ligeramente superiores pero que puede resistir como un perro de caza, un caballo de guerra o cosas similares.

{4}.- Historia para otro momento.

{5}.- Literalmente se traduce como [Golpe de Dios].

 _Parte 3._

{1}.- La clase más débil de todas las clases, motivo por el cual Godou decidió esa para no tener que llamar mucho la atención.

{2}.- Diosa bruja caracterizada en los mitos Artúricos, rival y enemiga del Príncipe Negro en la novel de Campione.

{3}.- Es el clan de aquel mundo que se caracteriza por sus ojos rojos, pero que no tienen ninguna relación con el Sharingan o los Uchiha.

 _Parte 4._

[1}.- Síndrome que tienen niños en el octavo grado escolar y que les hace pensar que tienen poderes sobrenaturales o son la encarnación de un héroe cuando tienen nombres parecidos.

{2}.- Es una capacidad de los dioses que les permite moverse a alta velocidad, pero el poner no les permite moverse a la velocidad de la luz, sino moverse del punto A al punto B en el menor tiempo posible.

{3}.- Literalmente significa Descanso divino.

{4}.- Es un rezo o canto con relación a los poderes con los cuales se activa.

{5}.- Ancestro divino que tiene como identidad la serpiente demoniaca de la biblia, Leviatán.

Sin más que decir…

Nos leemos luego…

Dejen un Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desligue: Ni Campione ni Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenecería serían los Oc´s que cree.**

 **[Las nuevas formas de la victoria]**

 _Parte 1._

El sonido de las jarras de cerveza chocando en otras mesas y el incremento de aventureros era natural cuando la noche se acercaba. Todos los novatos y aventureros de Axel se encontraban animadamente en una plática con sus conocidos y algunos otros, intentaban hacer amistades con otras personas y así evitar estar una noche o su primera noche solos sin conocer a nadie, más en una de las mesas del gremio se encontraba Godou frente a una hermosa caballera que se había presentado ante él por la idea de unirse a su grupo.

– Podrías dejarme entrar en tu-tu-tu-tú equipo – La hermosa joven que podría ser unos dos años mayor a él y que tenía sus mejillas coloradas de un hermoso color carmesí había pedido unirse a su grupo, más también revelo que era una Paladín y eso sorprendió de alta manera a Godou, pero su expresión era difícil de describir con facilidad.

– "Así que ella es una paladín… puedo ver que es realmente una persona con un ataque fuerte, aunque presiento que su ventaja viene en la defensa" – Comparado con Erika o Doni quienes podían adivinar mucho de una persona al verla, Godou se confiaba de su instinto a la hora de conocer a personas, pero su mismo instinto parecía indicarle algo – "Pero que sea la segunda persona en ver el cartel que hizo Aqua me da muy mala espina en realidad, ya tengo muchos problemas con Megumin y su único conjuro… tal vez deba de hablar un poco con ella" – Esos eran los pensamientos del joven de negros cabellos – ¿Por qué quieres unirte a este grupo? – La mayor duda en su cabeza fue la primera en Salir de su boca.

– La Arcipreste que se encontraba cubierta de algo viscoso y la Archimaga de cuerpo pequeño que no se podía mover… que sucedió con exactitud para que ellas terminaran así – Un misterioso y aterrador brillo apareció en los ojos de la doncella de rubios cabellos y ese brillo le dio muy mala espina a Godou, su instinto casi actuaba como el de un animal de caza pudo notar que la dama de nombre Darkness era una mujer extraña con la cual debería de evitar contacto.

– "A comparación de Megumin quien había llegado con nosotros por un trabajo y comida, ella parece estar saludable y dudo que tenga problemas en encontrar otro equipo al cual unirse en realidad" – Siguiendo lo que su instinto le indicaba es que pensaba alejar a esa mujer de aquel tema bajo cualquier costo – La Arcipreste por una estupidez termino por ser carnada de un sapo y Megumin se quedó sin magia por lo cual no podía moverse, realmente somos un grupo algo desastroso…

– Es incluso peor de lo que imaginaba – Interrumpiendo a Godou es que la voz de Darkness había sonado…

– "¿Se emocionó?" – Comentando mentalmente la forma en que su voz sonó, Godou podía dudar de que la dama en realidad estuviera feliz de que algo como lo que le sucedió a sus compañeras hayan pasado – "No parece estar enojada o feliz por ello, pero, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que esta celosa de Aqua?" – Una extraña sensación nacida de su instinto de supervivencia le decía algo como eso, pero no podía ser verdad.

– La verdad – La voz de Darkness llamó la atención de Godou – Me cuesta un poco admitirlo pero, incluso con mi fuerza y resistencia, soy una persona bastante torpe – Su blanca y hermosa piel se había teñido de un hermoso color carmesí y su rostro paso al suelo para ocultar su vergüenza, su mano paso a su pecho como si le costara un poco revelar su secreto – Mis ataques nunca dan en el blanco – Y Godou entendió lo que su instinto indicaba de aquella mujer con una clase alta.

– "Entonces es fuerte y con una enorme defensa más nunca da un ataque… no sé cómo debo de reaccionar" – Godou había conocido a dos personas problemáticas desde que había llegado a aquel mundo paralelo, sus planes eran efectivamente buenos al tener un balance entre todos los miembros y clase existentes dentro de las capacidades de Axel… pero que sucedía cuando sus miembros no tenían balance alguno y la dama tampoco parecía una persona la cual fuera útil.

– Por favor – Repentinamente acerco su rostro al de Godou y el joven rey demonio se había sonrojado fuertemente por la cercanía y es que la nariz e ambos se encontraba solo a 2.5 cm de distancia – Permíteme entrar en tú equipo y estar en la vanguardia, me volveré un escudo humano por el bien del grupo – Su mirada de emoción y su respiración agitada como el brillo de sus ojos al decir esas palabras, sin duda se encontraba feliz con su propia idea que nadie había pedido.

– No puedo aceptar algo como eso – Forzando a su voz salir de su garganta con un tono lo suficientemente grave como para que no se notara su nerviosismo, Godou no hizo más que dar una negativa – Mi orgullo como hombre me impide dejarme defender por una mujer y más cuando soy el atacante de mi equipo, le pido que busco mejor a otro grupo que la necesite – Rechazando con tacto y caballerosidad para ver si la dama se alejaba, Godou se encontraba en una situación delicada.

– Estaría gustosa de apoyar en la defensa, es mi deber como paladín – Darkness respondió a las amables palabras de Godou con unas palabras educadas también, pero para Godou, la educación de la dama le importaba tanto como la firma del santo al Chapulín Colorado, ósea, nada.

– De todas maneras, los monstruos nos atacan en una cantidad moderada, no creo que haga falta que una caballera tan _grande_ y _pesada_ como tu pueda ayudar en mi grupo, después de todo busque a alguien con una mejor velocidad de ataque con el cual ir directo a la batalla, espero que alguien como tú pueda entender que _no es necesaria_ – Enfatizando las palabras claves es que había usado unas palabras algo crueles con la dama, no era su estilo el usar palabras como esas con una dama, pero esperaba que al menos la dama se alejara por aquella noche.

– No puede ser – Darkness dijo esas palabras cuando escucho las palabras de Godou – Como puede un hombre decirle a una dama que es pesada y grande y que no es útil en nada… tales palabras – De la nada, Darkness había abrazado su cuerpo mientras se retorcía de… "placer".

– "Mi instinto al parecer no se equivocó… creo que es la primera vez que veo a una masoquista" – Debía de admitir que los juegos raros de Takagi le ayudaron a detectar rápidamente la personalidad de Darkness en tan solo unos minutos – Lo que quería decir, sin ofender claro está, que me dieras tiempo para considerar el que te unas al equipo, ya que es un poco apresurado – Godou sonrió para evitar que la dama se sintiera atacada de alguna forma.

– Esta bien – Escuchando las palabras de Godou es que decidió darle tiempo para que la dejara unirse, ya que atacarlo para hacerlo no se encontraba en las normas de una paladín.

 _Parte. 2_

El brillo del hermoso amanecer se había levantado poco a poco, un nuevo día empezaba y en las praderas de Axel, el joven rey demonio se encontraba rodeado de un grupo de Sapos gigantes que había cazado antes y unos pequeños como problemáticos enemigos que hicieron acto de aparición y debido a una guía de monstruos que había comprado recientemente, sabía que esos pequeños seres eran llamados Suklers, que eran fantasmas malignos atraparos en esqueletos de animales pequeños.

El cómo término en aquella situación no era realmente difícil de explicar; Debido a su costumbre de levantarse temprano es que salió corriendo por las calles de Axel como lo hacía desde el 1er día que llego, entonces cuando se detuvo unos minutos a descansar y tomar un poco de agua fría se quedó pensando, un mundo donde existían… ¿héroes?, era correcto llamarlos de esa manera, incluso cuando eran seres de un menor calibre que incluso el molesto de Alexander y solo eran buenos por los poderes trampa otorgados por la diosa del agua.

Aunque tal vez pedía demasiado y eso era porque su visión de un héroe ya tenía una imagen defina en su cabeza, podía ser un estandarte muy alto en realidad, pero para Godou, un héroe debería ser como ese niño bendito del sol que conoció en su viaje y del cual él portaba su poder.

Así era, para Godou un verdadero héroe debía de ser como Verethragna.

Pero él debía de ser ese héroe si quería volver a su mundo con su familia y amigos, pero se encontraba en esos momentos como un aventurero de nivel 4 apenas y aunque Aqua no tenía realmente un nivel superior a él, Godou sabía que ese nivel era bastante bajo para muchas cosas y por no mencionar el problema del dinero, no es que tuviera un problema en dormir en el corral o algo así, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse en ese lugar para toda la vida.

Decidido a ello es que fue corriendo al corral y tomo su espada medieval, aunque se debatía en comprar una segunda espada que fuera más delgada y estética para poder manejarla fácilmente incluso a una alta velocidad, pero primero el dinero para eso.

Una vez con su arma es que salió del establo por segunda vez y fue caminando a la pradera, pues no quería cumplir una misión sino obtener experiencia con los monstruos y tal vez de paso, obtener ganancias fuera del gremio, después de todo, hay muchos monstruos cuyos huesos tenían un valor increíble para los herreros e incluso para algunas tiendas mágicas.

Una vez llego a la pradera de Axel es que espero a que un monstruo lo atacara y así poder llamar la atención de otros monstruos cercanos y cazarlo uno por uno, más todo ser maligno parecía alejarse de su persona y eso lo dejaba confundido, solo llevaba consigo una espada de doble filo de la edad media, era una increíble presa "sencilla" por la cual los monstruos debían de desear devorarlo o algo así.

– Me imagino que se debe a que soy un Campione – Desde la anterior misión de caza es que había notado como los sapos mantenían la distancia de él y el cómo perseguían únicamente a sus compañeras, pero era obvio que el instinto de supervivencia de los monstruos le decían que no tenía ninguna posibilidad en contra de Godou y por ello se mantenían alejado tanto como fuera posible – El hecho de que ellos no se acerquen no me da una buena intención ya que busco subir de nivel y obtener algo de dinero, pero como llamar la atención de los monstruos que me tienen miedo para poder cazarlos… aunque tal vez lo mejor sea ir uno por uno cada que vea a un monstruo en solitario, es mucho trabajo tener que vencer a un grupo entero.

Decidido con su plan de combate es que el joven rey demonio salió corriendo rumbo a donde había visto a su primera presa y aunque era raro de él tener que combatir o batallar, los monstruos de aquel mundo paralelo solo traían problemas y era su deber el detenerlos usando todo su poder… o algo así, aunque simplemente se había adaptado a la forma de vivir en aquel mundo.

Un sapo fue lo primero que vio y lo primero que cazó, aprovechando que se encontraba comiendo una cabra es que fue fácil cazarla y entonces un grito sonó como si algo alertara a sus compañeros de un enemigo y entonces los Suklers quienes al parecer esperaban a que un aventurero cazara al sapo para poder rodear-los, aunque otros sapos hicieron acto de aparición de manera sorpresa y dejaron a Godou en aquella situación.

Godou sonrió un poco ante lo que pensaba hacer, realmente había una segunda razón por la cual se encontraba en aquella situación y era para ver el poder que había obtenido de la última deidad obtenida en combate, el poder de aquel problemático dios que lo dejo con un enorme daño y es por ello que abrió con suavidad sus labios para poder dar inicio a su cántico sagrado…

* * *

El brillo del sol había crecido debido al tiempo que había pasado y por ello, no era raro ver a los niños pequeños jugando como a los adultos en su típica rutina diaria e incluso, Godou debía de terminar rápido los preparativos para poder vender todo lo que había obtenido ese mismo día y vaya que fue una buena recompensa, ya había vendido los huesos de los Suklers que había derrotado con anterioridad y por cada hueso de las zonas más importantes había obtenido 18 mil eris, en actualidad tenía 89 mil eris y eso era porque el herrero no tenía más, Godou le dejo el resto de huesos y dijo que se los regalaba si se tomaba el tiempo de hacerle un arma más estética junto con una armadura adecuada y aceptó gustoso, diciendo que lo haría siempre y cuando trajera materiales cada vez que pudiera.

La carne de Sapo era vendida en el gremio y era el lugar donde se dirigía, después de obtener ese dinero iría a su trabajo en el mercado antes de regresar con Aqua e ir por una misión adecuada, en general una donde hay muchos objetivos para tener una buena ventaja con el poder de Megumin y sus explosiones, aunque también tenía que observar un par de cosas.

Y una vez llegando al lugar indicado es que no se sorprendió cuando apenas y habían almas en dicho lugar salvo por los trabajadores, entonces fue directamente con Luna para hablar sobre la carne de Sapo que se encontraba en su posesión y obtuvo unos 20 mil eris por parte del gremio y con eso fue directo a tomar un baño antes de ir con su compañera de trabajo, pues su hora de trabajo era temprano en la mañana para dejarle libre para su obligación de héroe de Axel.

AL MEDIO DÍA

Godou se despidió de la persona que tantos favores le debía por dejarlo trabajar con ella además de darle un buen pago día tras día, lo mejor de todo era que simplemente lo trataba como una persona normal no diferente a su familia o clientes y eso le daba una increíble felicidad, desde que se había vuelto un Campione, era rato que personas relacionadas con la magia lo miraran con un terror más allá de lo imaginable y tampoco era algo bueno la relación que existía con personas ajenas al mundo de la magia salvo por quienes le habían dado trabajos o lo conocían de hace tiempo.

Godou comparado con su abuelo o su hermanita, él no se consideraba una persona sociable y prefería mantener un perfil bajo sin resaltar en nada. Un adolescente posiblemente buscaría o desearía vivir grandes aventuras y conocer a hermosas mujeres como él había hecho, pero que sucede cuando desde tu nacimiento ya tienes aventuras que otras personas no han tenido o que te culpen de mujeriego o playboy simplemente porque así era tu abuelo a su edad, era obvio que uno buscaría algo diferente a eso y buscara esa aburrida paz que todo el mundo deseaba olvidar.

Caminando rumbo al gremio para ver alguna misión que cumplir junto con Aqua y Megumin y así subir unas cuantos niveles o incluso, aprender una habilidad que eran necesarias para cumplir con misiones, pues sino encontraba algo digno para dar un apoyo a su grupo, él tendría que tomar la parte difícil de aprender diversas técnicas que apoyaran al grupo… pensar que se rebajaría a tener que aprender magia cuando siempre quiso evitar eso.

– Sin duda este mundo es demasiado incluso para un Campione – Un suspiro salió de la boca de Godou mientras caminaba al gremio y entonces escucho un bullicio de gente aplaudiendo y riéndose felizmente – ¿Qué sucede adentro? – Curioso por todas esas exclamaciones de felicidad por parte de los aventureros es que no dudo en entrar en el gremio de aventureros con una curiosidad de que lo provocaba y entonces observo el causante de aquellos gritos de júbilo.

En una parte superior del gremio se encontraba Aqua con dos abanicos de color rosado del cual expulsaba agua en un chorro como una fuente y en su cabeza mientras mantenía el equilibrio estable se encontraba un vaso con tierra y entonces de la nada había florecido como si nada, sin duda fue algo impresionante como truco de fiesta que era.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias – Dando una leve reverencia a quienes le aplaudían por su excelente trabajo es que Aqua volteo a ver a la entrada y se encontró con Godou – Godou, ¿Qué opinas de mi más reciente habilidad? A que no es una habilidad digna de una diosa del agua como yo – Comento Aqua con una voz llena de orgullo, más los ojos de Godou parecían querer quejarse acerca de dicha habilidad.

 _Parte. 3_

Sentado en la mesa del bar junto con Megumin que había llegado unos minutos después que él, Godou se encontraba observando la tarjeta de aventurero y se encontraba curioso ante dicha tarjeta, pues la verdad no comprendía bien el uso o función de dichas tarjetas para demostrar el poder de una persona y sobretodo, el uso de la magia, como podría una persona aprender magia como si nada.

– Se supone que puedes aprender una habilidad usando los puntos de habilidad que has acumulado ¿verdad? – Godou le pregunto a la única persona con cerebro en su grupo y no se refería al espejo que había cerca de él… no esta vez, entonces la maga de ojos carmesí observo a Godou quien le había hecho esa pregunta y asintió mientras comía – Entonces debo de elegir con cuidado las habilidades que puedo aprender y evitar usarlas en cosas innecesarias, pero con exactitud, como se puede aprender una habilidad – Preguntó Godou a Megumin interesado en aprender técnicas que equilibraran el resultado.

– Tienes que hacer que alguien te enseñe a usar la habilidad que deseas aprender para comenzar – Hablo Megumin mientras observaba a Godou e informarle de lo que deseaba y entonces Godou con un suspiro tomo una servilleta y limpio su mejilla.

– Tienes salsa en la mejilla – Megumin se sonrojo un poco ante la forma en que fue tratada y aunque estaba ligeramente enojada.

– Gracias – Fue agradecida incluso con la vergüenza que había pasado – Pero no tienes que actuar de esa manera conmigo, tengo 14 años así que no es necesario que me trates como una niña – Megumin se quejó con Godou ante eso.

– Perdón – Viendo que a Megumin le molesto aquello es que se disculpó como debía – Y entonces, una vez que me enseñen a usarla, como puedo aprenderla y que significa eso de enseñármela – Nuevas preguntas surgieron de la increíble curiosidad de Godou sobre el tema en cuestión.

– Que la persona haga la técnica frente tuya basta para que se cuente como "enseñada" – Respondió Megumin a su compañero de negros cabellos – En cuanto a cómo aprenderla, una vez enseñada la técnica que deseas aprender, la misma aparecerá en tu tarjeta para que se encuentre disponible y la aprendas al instante – Godou tenía unas cuantas dudas más con respecto a eso, pero con intentar aprender una técnica consideraba que entendería todas las demás.

– Eso significa que si quisiera podría aprender la magia explosiva – Pregunto Godou a Megumin y esta al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos rojizos brillaron en un hermoso y peligroso carmesí.

– ¡En efecto! – Escuchando las palabras de Godou es que se impulsó hacía el joven y sus rostros quedaron bastante cercanos con una distancia de unos 5cm y eso provoco un ligero sonrojo en Godou – Efectivamente Godou, si deseas aprender la magia explosiva te la enseñare cuantas veces sea necesario, dicho de otra manera, ¡Existe otra habilidad que sea lo suficientemente buena como para aprender, por supuesto que no! – Hablando del tema de las explosiones era donde Megumin demostraba su insaciable amor hacía estas con un brillo inocente en sus ojos – Que dices Godou, ¿Quieres seguir el camino de las explosiones conmigo? – Godou observando que Megumin había detenido su arrebato de emoción es que la tomo con cuidado de los hombros y la sentó nuevamente con dulzura.

– Es bueno ver que te emocionas mucho por tu poder explosivo y es algo que respeto, pero no tengo intención de aprender una habilidad tan problemática como esa y además, ya poseo un poder explosivo dentro de mis límites y aprender otro es incensario – Godou deseaba evitar a toda costa aprender una habilidad estúpidamente innecesaria como lo era la magia explosión que era por mucho más débil que el ataque del semental blanco, pero cuando dijo esas palabras es que Megumin se quedó viendo a Godou.

– Tienes una magia como la magia explosiva, tienes que mostrármela – Por algún motivo es que Megumin empezó a hablar con un tono de rivalidad apenas escuchar del poder de Godou.

– No es posible – Godou respondió al instante a las palabras de Megumin – Ese poder tiene una restricción de uso y solo puedo hacer uso de él en situaciones de suma emergencia y no puedo activarlo cuando desee – Megumin alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Godou – No miento y termina tu comida – Decidiendo cambiar de tema es que Godou le dijo a Megumin que regresara su comida y Godou también regreso a su tarjeta de aventurero y entonces…

Su cuerpo sintió el nacimiento de una poderosa fuerza que le provocaba una duda de si estar alerta o no, su corazón latiendo rítmicamente resonaba en sus oídos y entonces su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de batalla, pero era una sensación que debatía interiormente si relajarse o no, era obvio que se trataba de una deidad más parecía que su instinto lo debatía por alguna razón.

– Te estaba buscando – Una voz conocida que había escuchado la noche anterior sonó en su espalda y cuando volteo a ver a la dueña de dicha voz, Darkness se encontraba parada en su espalda junto con otra persona, era obvio para Godou que Darkness no era la persona con divinidad más la otra sí que lo debatía considerablemente.

La persona a espaldas de Darkness era una joven de unos 15 años posiblemente que tenía un corto cabello blanco como la nieve que combinaba con su piel blanca cual porcelana y tenía unos hermosos ojos de un morado exótico, su rostro fino tenía unas facciones andróginas que le recordaron a cierta deidad persa que conocía hacía un tiempo. La dama usaba una ropa ligera que constaba de una bufanda verde con unos cubre hombros de tela igual verde encima de unos guantes negros de lates y unos guantes negros que no pasaban más de las muñecas, un top negro que solo protegía el pequeño pecho de la joven que no era más grande que el de Megumin y aparte llevaba una short de mezclilla corto que resaltaba su pequeña cintura así como unas botas y unos calcetines negros.

– Anoche dijiste que tenías que pensarlo un poco mejor y espero que pudieras darme una respuesta – La hermosa joven cuyo apodo era Darkness camino hasta tomar el asiento a la izquierda de donde se encontraba Godou – Espero que me permitas entrar en tú…

– Me niego – Respondiendo de manera algo fría es que Darkness se había retorcida con suma felicidad en su mirada – "Lo está disfrutando…" – Al haber sido criado con la conducta de un caballero es que no podría decir nada malo en contra de los gustos de las personas, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en algo que no fuera la palabra "rara" o "pervertida" para Darkness.

– Es suficiente Darkness – La voz de la nueva persona interrumpió tanto el gozo de Darkness por las palabras de Godou y llamó la atención de Godou, pues la doncella de grises cabellos puso su mano en el hombro de la caballera rubia –si eres tan insistente Darkness, los chicos escaparan y no te dejaran ni hablar – Con una hermosa sonrisa es que la joven de andrógina apariencia.

– Llevo preguntándome-lo desde hace unos instantes, ¿Usted quien…? – Dudoso y con emociones difusas del como ínter-actuar con la persona que podría ser una divinidad o relacionarse con una, la sensación de batalla constantemente luchaba en saber si había una deidad cercana de donde Godou se encontraba.

– Mi nombre es Chris y cómo puedes ver, soy una Ladrona – Presentándose así como revelando su clase es que la dama sonrió con dulzura que provoco un ligero sonrojo en Godou – Y se podría decir que somos como amigas – También revelo la relación que tenía con Darkness quien parecía feliz incluso con el "como" en vez de simplemente decir amigas, pero Godou no pensaba decir nada cuando se encontraba con la felicidad de una niña pequeña que era algo divertido de ver – Al parecer necesitas ayuda con alguna habilidad útil – Comentó Chris al ver que Godou observaba su tarjeta – ¿Por qué no intentar la rama de ladrones? – Preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

– Suena interesante, pero, sin ofender claro, ¿Por qué la rama de ladrones? – Preguntó Godou lo menos ofensivo que pudiera sonar y eso era porque cuestiono a una ladrona sobre lo bueno de ser ladrón, pero Chris lo tomo por las buenas.

– La rama de habilidades de ladrones ofrecen mucho por muy pocos puntos – Informo Chris para dar a entender uno de los muchos buenos puntos de los ladrones – También existen habilidades únicas que son increíbles durante la batalla o para evitar las mismas, mientras que es una buena opción cuando es usada por personas de razonamiento y movimientos rápidos – Godou se quedó pensando acerca de lo que la linda niña estaba diciendo – Y puedo enseñarte lo básico mientras me invites un trago – La niña soltó un guiño travieso junto con una sonrisa del mismo tipo.

– Es barato – Comentó Godou mientras pensaba en lo que debía de responder – "Es verdad que las habilidades de un ladrón son útiles para dejar impotente a un adversario al robar un objeto importante y son capaces de inmovilizar a sus oponentes con habilidades especiales, motivo por el cual uno debería ser una gran ventaja al equipo, pero con mis compañeras actuales…" – Pasando su vista a Aqua que continuaba con sus poderes de fiesta y a Megumin quien hablaba con una persona acerca de lo increíble que era la magia de explosiones – Traigan una copa fría a la señorita – Godou entonces ordeno la copa de la hermosa ladrona al ya tener un objetivo.

* * *

Una vez la hermosa ladrona había tomado su bebida y había platicado un poco con Godou, los dos junto con Darkness fueron en búsqueda de un lugar oscuro y entre callejones con poca gente a su alrededor, eso llamó la atención de Godou y curioso preguntó por qué se tenía que hacer eso.

– No es acaso un lugar adecuado para que un ladrón trabaje – Con una linda sonrisa y cerrando su ojo derecho en un guiño es que Chris respondió – Como te habrás imaginado según el nombre de la calce, los asesinos tenemos habilidades muy buenas que sirven más que nada para el ataque así como para desarmar o atrapar a oponentes, más no somos realmente combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo – Chris entonces empezó a hablar acerca de lo que era la clase o trabajo de Ladrón.

– ¿Cuáles técnicas me aconsejas aprender primero? – Preguntó Godou con tal de tener una idea de las habilidades que Chris quería enseñarle, pues de ser buenas skills, podría intentar hacerse con ellas a cambio de una bebida en otra ocasión.

– La rama de los ladrones tiene habilidades como _Detección de Enemigos_ y _Acecho_ – Habló Chris nombrando algunas de las habilidades útiles de la rama de ladrones – Pero te recomendare está – Chris entonces empezó a caminar un poco y se puso a una distancia algo cercana a Godou y el mismo alzó una ceja – Voy a comenzar, así que prepárate – Chris alzó su mano con la palma abierta y poder empezó a nacer de su cuerpo, Godou sintió leve curiosidad de como serviría la habilidad, más una duda se generó en su cabeza pensando acerca de algo, más Chris había terminado de cargar su ataque rápidamente – **[Steal]** (Robar) – Nombrando la técnica es que una luz brillante salió de su mano y cegó temporalmente a Godou.

Godou sintió com el poder intentaba invadir su cuerpo y como se lo había planteado, la magia destinada a robar según el nombre de la técnica había sido destruida por su resistencia divina a la magia. Salvo por un poder mágico de sus iguales como de sus eternos rivales, los dioses, ninguna otra magia era capaz de afectar el cuerpo de un Campione y al intentar usar magia en él, este simplemente se destruiría, fuese magia benévola o benéfica.

La luz finalizó cuando fue totalmente destruida por su enorme defensa y entonces noto la mirada confundida y perpleja de la hermosa dama de cabello blanco, ella paso su vista del joven a su mano que se encontraba todavía extendida hacía él como si esperaba que esa acción provocara algo. La dama observo su mano entonces al moverla delante de Godou a su rostro y parpadeo confunda, más Godou todavía tenía un interés acerca de la habilidad usada.

– ¿Y exactamente que hace y cómo funciona la magia de robo? – Godou preguntó interesado por la función de la nueva habilidad que podría aprender gracias a Chris, entonces la ladrona paso su vista a Godou quien había hecho una pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.

– La magia funciona tal y como dice su nombre – Chris entonces respondió a las dudas de Godou – _Steal_ es la habilidad característica de un ladrón, más la clase aventurera como otras son capaces de usarla ya que se pueden relacionar entre ellas – Godou asentía con las indicaciones de Chris para saber más de la magia – Está funciona creando un tipo de agujero que aparece en la mano del usuario que brilla tanto al punto de cegar a la víctima y el otro agujero aparece en el objeto seleccionado a la suerte y es tomado para que caiga en manos del usuario del conjuro – Chris termino de explicar y Godou asintió entendiendo vagamente el poder.

– Veo – Godou sacó su nota de aventureros y observo dos habilidades – Con esto puedo aprender _Steal_ – Haciendo lo que dijo es que sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por una magia desde dentro y en su cabeza aprendió la skill que deseaba.

Godou se sorprendió de la manera en que las personas aprendían a usar sus poderes como habilidades y aunque en general toda la magia le resultaba sencilla, era el control de poder y de la magia era un tema diferente donde no podía comentar su buena posición. Pensando en la habilidad como las que Chris hablo, también sería una buena idea mantener las habilidades de un asesino profesional y la única que conocía ya se encontraba enseñándole a usar una de las técnicas.

– Chris-san – La nombrada ladeo la cabeza al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Godou – Enséñame más habilidades de la rama de ladrones que me puedan ayudar en combate, las técnicas de _Asecho_ y _Detección de enemigos_ sobre todo me han llamado la atención – Con esas habilidades podría lograr obtener una ventaja en el campo de batalla y si había una skill que le permitiera esconder su presencia podría incluso lograr que los monstruos se acercaran a él en vez de ir a cazarlos.

– Esta bien – Decidiendo a ayudar al joven de negros cabellos es que Chris acepto, pero se planteó un problema – Pero esas habilidades en un lugar abierto como Axel, donde no hay enemigos o muchos lugares donde acechar es que pueden ser complicadas, tal vez en otro día podamos intentarlas – Comentó la hermosa ladrona esperando que Godou entendiera eso y aunque el joven podía entenderlo, realmente no podía perder ninguna oportunidad de aprender habilidades útiles.

– Y si vamos a una misión – Chris observo incrédula a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – De esa manera tú puedes enseñarme y a su vez yo aprenderé, además de que Darkness puede venir y así yo pudo evaluar sus habilidades y ver si se puede unir a mi grupo – Utilizando cada abertura como fuera posible para conseguir su objetivo, las habilidades de un Campione para obtener la victoria no era únicamente en el campo de batalla y si Erika estuviera presente, sin duda estaría sorprendida del plan creado en su momento de Godou.

– Eso suena bien, pero realmente no quiero hacer una misión que se considere como peligrosa – Chris respondió a la invitación de Godou acerca de buscar una misión y eso era porque no deseaba lastimarse de gravedad debido a su pequeño cuerpo.

– No tiene que ser uno difícil – Godou contesto a la hermosa ladrona con un tono suave – Recuerdo haber leído en el tablero de misiones que hay una cueva en las cercanías de las montañas que puede ser una mazmorra, motivo por el cual se desea que unos aventureros hagan una exploración y vean si se trata o no de una mazmorra – Godou comentó una misión fácil para poder aprender las habilidades de la rama de ladrones, entonces Chris se quedó pensando un poco levemente dudosa – La dificultad no es mucha y la recompensa es de 27 mil Eris y si vamos los tres sería un total de 9 mil cada uno – Chris todavía no parecía muy convencida acerca de la idea – Y te invito unas cervezas tras acabar la misión – Sospechando lo que podría convencer a la dama de cabellos blancos es que Godou tiro su último dado.

– Me parece perfecto – Chris sonrió feliz ante la idea de unas copas gratis – Entonces hay que ir por la misión y regresaremos en un santiamén – Chris entonces observo a Godou y el mismo puso una mirada rara – ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Chris al observar la expresión de Godou, más Godou si tenía un problema y era uno muy grande en realidad.

– ¿Crees que puedas ir en solitario para aceptar la misión mientras Darkness y yo nos adelantamos a la entrada de Axel? – Preguntó Godou con un tono nerviosa y eso llamó la atención de las dos damas, notando las miradas fijadas en él es que solo pudo soltar un leve suspiro – Si yo voy y me acerco a la tabla de misiones para pedirla, es muy probable que mis compañeras quieran unirse y no deseo que vengan – Godou comentó el motivo por el cual no quería ir – No malinterpreten mis palabras por favor, como voy para aprender habilidades útiles y en paz, cuando una solo tiene un ataque que sería inútil y la otra es una molestia que posiblemente nos haga meternos en más de un lio y por eso no quiero que vengan – Godou revelo con el mayor tacto que pudo dar.

Darkness y Chris no objetaron nada y entonces se separaron para poder llevar a cabo el plan, donde Chris volvería sola a la taberna/gremio para pedir la misión mientras Godou y Darkness hablaban caminando a la salida de Axel, una vez que todo estuviera listo se pondrían en marcha.

 _Parte. 4_

Caminando por el bosque cercano a la supuesta cuerva-mazmorra que se debía de vigilar se encontraba Godou usando su ropa de aventurero junto con Darkness su armadura y Chris usaba su ropa informal, los tres habían estado caminando sin toparse ante ninguna amenaza y eso se debía a que tanto Godou como Chris observaban atentamente su alrededor en búsqueda de un rival, más no usaban la vista en general para percibir a los monstruos sino que utilizaban la técnica de la rama de ladrones conocida como _Detección de Enemigos_ y era una técnica muy interesante.

– Sin duda los ladrones tienen una variedad de habilidades convencionales – Godou comentó con una suave sonrisa mientras observaba su alrededor en búsqueda de algún monstruo hostil.

– Gracias – Chris quien lo tomo como un cumplido, se lo agradeció.

Tras caminar un poco habían pasado de la naturaleza del bosque a la rigidez de la montaña y entonces los tres observaron un gran agujero en una zona superior de la montaña, escalar era una forma de llegar a la zona superior, pero era mucho trabajo y en realidad si había un camino que tomar el doble que escalar, pero era mejor no malgastar energías en algo innecesario como escalar la montaña y los tres empezaron a caminar por el paso creado fuera artificial o natural.

* * *

– De verdad no tienes problemas con la oscuridad – Preguntó Chris a Godou al tener una buena habilidad para situaciones en la oscuridad, más ella podía notar gracias a dicha habilidad que Godou caminaba como si todo el lugar fuera de día incluso lejos de la luz de la antorcha que Darkness llevaba en mano.

– Tengo una habilidad pasiva que me permite ver en la oscuridad incluso como si fuera el día mismo – Godou respondió tranquilo mientras pasaba sobre una rama en el suelo – Cuidado por donde pisas Darkness – La mujer asintió mientras también pasaba la rama que Godou había pasado, entonces el joven empezó a observar atentamente a su alrededor con la habilidad de _Detección de Enemigos_ – Realmente no puedo sentir ningún enemigo en estos momentos – Comentó Godou algo aburrido de su búsqueda sin éxito de un rival.

– No será que este lugar solo es una cueva – Darkness habló para dar una opinión acerca del lugar – Digo, para el tiempo que hemos caminado ya tuvimos que encontrar a algún monstruo y la verdad, el lugar no se siente como una verdadera mazmorra – Opinando acerca del lugar es que Darkness espero la respuesta de sus dos compañeros de misión, más Chris pensaba igual que su compañera acerca de que el lugar no era una mazmorra, pero antes de poder decir algo…

– Puede que eso sea erróneo – Las dos damas voltearon a ver a Godou cuando dijo eso y entonces Darkness observo porque dijo eso, cuando una enorme puerta se postro delante de ellas con dos diferentes marcas – Parece que si es una mazmorra después de todo – Godou comentó eso con un tono suave observando la entrada – ¿Entramos? – Preguntó Godou a las dos chicas quienes observaron al joven incrédulas – Piénsenlo, somos los primeros en entrar en esta mazmorra y eso significa que podemos quedarnos con el tesoro si llega a haber uno – Godou busco una manera de convencer a las dos damas a que aceptaran ir dentro.

Darkness observo a Chris quien era su compañero pero que era mala en el combate y la misma ladrona se quedó pensando acerca de la recompensa que pudiera haber, además de que tenían a una persona de ataque rápido como Godou y una defensa impenetrable con Darkness y ella únicamente debería de alterar el terreno a favor de sus compañeras y podría robar cosas interesantes de algunos monstruos.

– Vamos – Respondió Chris con una sonrisa animada y Darkness se sintió feliz de que podría hacer su primera misión en una party tras mucho tiempo, aunque estaba más feliz porque haría una misión con su mejor amiga y tendría la prueba de que merecía estar en el equipo de Godou como tanto deseaba.

Con eso decidido es que Godou camino hasta la puerta y con cuidado le dio un leve empujón para que las puertas se abrieran y entonces pudieron ver un leve cambio con el interior de la puerta comparada con el exterior del mismo, eso provoco una sonrisa de emoción en los labios de Godou quien no podía controlar su lado aventurero heredado de su abuelo o de su familia en general y por eso mismo debía de buscar algo que calmara su deseo de batalla.

El terreno se volvió más sólido mientras leves antorchas iluminaban el camino donde marcas demostraban estar habitado. Los tres aventureros entraron al campo de batalla mientras que Godou y Chris habían activado _Detección de enemigos_ por si algo se acercaba, los tres caminaban con Darkness quien no soltaba su antorcha en caso de que las de las paredes se apagara, Godou por su parte mantuvo sus manos cerca de sus armas en todo momento mientras Chris mantenía su mano derecha en el mango de su cuchillo.

El tiempo pasaba con sus pisadas resonando en silenció mientras ninguno de los dos rivales podía presenciar a un ser que deseara batallar por muy raro que fuera, aunque Godou pensaba que se trataba de su aura divina-demoníaca por la cual cada ser al sentirla escapaba sin duda por miedo a la terrible muerte a manos del rey asesino de dioses… pero al parecer también quienes lo ignoraban como los enemigos en su espalda, entonces alzo sus brazos deteniendo a sus compañeras quienes voltearon a verle.

– Parece que tenemos invitados no deseados – Con eso dicho Godou dio media vuelta y sus compañeras miraron como en su espalda aparecían rivales, más Godou miró con horror algo que mostraba una diferencia abrumadora en esos momentos.

Frente a ellos unos seres que medían alrededor de 1 m como máximo con apariencias humanas de extremidades delgadas y un gran bulto como estómago, sus rostros deformados de grandes narices y oídos mientras llevaban únicamente un taparrabos como prenda de vestir, pero llevaban navajas de huesos o mazos de madera.

– Goblins/Duendes – Nombró Chris a las bestias verdes quienes se acercaban con 8 de ellos – Esto será sencillo – Sonrió mientras sacaba su daga para acabar con las ocho bestias verdes mientras Darkness pensaba lucirse, pero Godou podía ver algo que ellas no…

– Alto – Las dos damas miraron a su compañero varón quien miraba preocupado la situación y ellas pensaban que era por el miedo.

– No te preocupes por los Goblins, son fáciles de eliminar – Aclaro Chris pensando que eso calmaría al joven rey demonio y Darkness asintió con un rojo en sus mejillas.

– Lo único malo es cuando son mayoría y entonces toman a las mujeres para hacer _eso_ y lo _otro_ – Moviendo su cuerpo en alegría pura, los duendes repentinamente retrocedieron unos pasos aterrados de Darkness, eso causo una gota de sudor e sus compañeros al ver que incluso los duendes preferían evitar a la voluminosa combatiente de la espada.

– Dejando a un lado a la pervertida – Comentó Godou llamando la atención a sus dos compañeras, este tomo una antorcha y la lanzó con una sorprendente fuerza para iluminar la zona de la segunda cueva donde los ojos de las dos damas ahora si mostraron preocupación y no era de extrañarse en realidad.

Ocultos por la oscuridad de la cueva y usándolo a su favor, habían 12 Goblins más en espera de atacar mientras dos orcos y 5 minotauros se encontraban pendientes de los humanos a los cuales cazar. Seres de tal nivel en una cueva como esa era demasiado y eso se debía a que un solo orco requería de un grupo medio-avanzado bien equilibrado con un sanador, pero ellos eran un paladín incapaz de golpear algo, una ladrona de nivel bajo y un aventurero novato contra esas bestias.

El terror para Chris fue que al parecer dos de los minotauros le miraban con salvia en sus bocas y uno de los dos orcos despertaba una zona tapada por el taparrabos aterrándola, los otros seres miraban a Darkness con lujuria de su cuerpo y aunque ella se sintiera algo emocionada el terror le invadía por completo, entonces uno de los minotauros tomo su hacha de guerra mirando al único varón del grupo con dos diferentes emociones.

La [Sed de sangre] nacida de su instinto como monstruo que le indicaba eliminar a cualquier "héroe" con el que se topara y [Miedo] como si aquel humano pudiera ser una entidad de poder al cual uno debería de ignorar si deseaba vivir, pero como monstruo nacido para las peleas y las guerras contra humanos o todo monstruos que no fuera compañero, pensaba eliminar a esa persona a como diera lugar como sus otro cuatro compañeros antes de poder violar a la voluptuosa mujer de oro.

Los ojos negros de la bestia chocando con los ojos negros del varón demostraban sus ideales de combate como el instinto de supervivencia, muy pronto uno de los dos moriría y uno se aseguraría que el otro muera a como diera lugar.

– Corran – Chris exclamó cuando el miedo le invadió por completo y Darkness siguió a su amiga preocupada de que algo malo le pasara, Godou fue tras ellas mientras las bestias comenzaban a perseguirlos con el deseo independiente de cada uno.

– _Grouuuuuuuuuuuuhmmmmmmmmm –_ Gruñó el minotauro quien parecía ser el líder de la cueva o de los monstruos en general.

Los tres entones comenzaron a correr con mayor velocidad, siendo Chris la primera debido a su poco peso y Darkness como segunda corriendo sorpresivamente bien con esa pesada armadura. Godou quien corría a lo último vigilando todo a su alrededor comenzaba a plantearse ideas de como vencer a las bestias que les perseguían y poder salvar a sus compañeras ya que era su responsabilidad, de no haber insistido en entrar no estarían en peligro…

– ¡Maldición! – Chris exclamó girando a otro lado y cuando los dos llegaron pudieron ver como bestias cuadrúpedas de sombras se acercaban peligrosamente, eso tuvo que detectarlo con Detección de enemigos incluso antes de verlos.

Corriendo donde Chris había escapado, estos se detuvieron cuando el camino había dado fin con la llegada de una pared. En su espalda se detuvo el sonido de una estampida y cuando los tres voltearon pudieron observar a las bestias deseosas de las mujeres y la muerte del varón. Las chicas se habían rendido a su destino cuando Chris cayó al suelo mirando con unos ojos muertos y sin vida a las bestias que la volverían algo pero que un juguete, mientras que Darkness temblaba sujetando su escudo.

Godou quien estaba en el centró observo como uno de los orcos se acercaba junto con un minotauro por orden del líder del grupo.

– "Esto no puede ser verdad" – Pensó el joven rey mientras apretaba sus dientes con raba – "¿Me están diciendo que esta será la manera en que yo muera?... ¿Qué esta es mi derrota?" – Sus pensamientos comenzaba a hervir muy dentro de él – "Con quién diablos creen que están hablando" – Su cuerpo empezó entonces a emanaba una poderosa aura que fue notada por Chris mientras Darkness no podía mirarla – Me niego… ¡Me niego a perder de esta manera!

Su voz resonó en toda la cueva incluso cuando solo lo susurro que se intensifico como un gritó que libero poder y ambas damas miraron al joven quien apretó sus puños con fuerza y miraba con un repentino rojo carmesí a los monstruos quienes sentían temor nacer de su cuerpo. Un aura dorada se postro en su espalda y las bestias marginas como sus compañeros observaron a un joven de quince años de brazos cruzados mirándolos directamente.

Incluso siendo un niño su poder era envidiado por los poderosos y reconocido por los justos. Un aura sagrada que purificaba al mal y daba fuerza a los nobles por la protección del sol, un sol se formó con diez imágenes diferentes y su cuerpo cubierto por aquella arma había mutado junto con su tarjeta de aventurero sin que nadie lo supiera.

En su cabeza aparecieron los diez derechos de la victoria y cada uno brillo con un fuerte dorado donde un nuevo poder nacía en sus habilidades, entones el ave de presa brillo con fortaleza y este apareció como una sombra en su espalda cubriéndolo con el sagrado poder que emanaba aquella figura que traía justicia, por lo cual Godou dio un paso y desapareció a los ojos de todos y apareciendo frente a los monstruos donde los Goblins fueron asesinados por golpes de gran peso.

Sin que nadie lo notara por la súper velocidad que había obtenido, Godou se había movido de donde estaba hasta estar frente a los monstruos y con golpes rápidos a una velocidad sin igual, logro dar cien golpes a cada Goblin (100 x 20 = 2000 golpes) cada uno a un punto vital, Godou incluso diría que su hermana jurada elogiaría cada golpe que dio.

Las bestias aterradas por eso decidieron eliminar rápidamente al humando donde los orcos fueron los que continuaron de ahí. Godou saltó hacía atrás esquivando los golpes con mazas de los orcos y entonces el poder del Ave de presa se apagó en su totalidad, más el Camello lo reemplazo con una increíble fuerza en las piernas y resistencia como una defensa casi insuperable, por lo cual pateo a uno de los orcos en contra de la pared de la cueva estrellando así su rostro que se destrozó con la sangre manchando la pared como un loto carmesí.

El segundo orco miró con miedo al joven quien dio media vuelta para verlo con sus orbes que brillaban en una trinidad que provoco que se orinara.

Tres colores se formaban en sus ojos con un negro tan fuerte que parecía un mar de llamas negras provenientes de obsidianas puras, el dorado que brillaban con la intensidad del sol reflejada en una espada para terminar con un carmesí tan puro y brillante como las flamas del mismo infierno, entonces comenzó a retroceder con intención de escapar de la muerte segura que le esperaba, dando media vuelta pensó en escapar hasta que…

[Corte]

Su rostro consiente miró a su zona inferior escapar hasta caer al suelo derramando sangre y tras unos segundos con la sensación de volar, cayó al suelo donde sus intestinos se expandieron por todas partes sin piedad alguna tras la muerte del segundo orco.

Las bestias de sombras como los Minotauros con terror miraron al humano quien los tomo como enemigos y el Camello desapareció para tomar una nueva forma con la imagen de un Toro con cuernos de oro, provocando así que los Minotauros observaran a uno de su especie en la espalda del joven quien los miro salvajemente con leve burla que causo en sus instintos eliminar al humano con todas sus fuerzas y los cinco corrieron a la vez.

El primero alzó su hacha de guerra para cortar verticalmente al humano quien con un impulso de sus piernas logro golpear el estomagó del hombre-toro y atravesarlo para matarlo al instante, entonces tomo el cadáver para protegerse de un corte horizontal de otro minotauro, el cual detuvo su avance cuando su hacha choco en contra de los huesos de su compañero, rápidamente soltó el cadáver que mantenía sujeto para saltar hacía atrás esquivando otro corte, por lo cual saco su espada corta.

Lanzándola en contra del minotauro que soltó su arma clavada en su compañero, la espada atravesó la cabeza en un corte fino y Godou miró al minotauro frente a él quien enfurecido con los ojos rojos de furia fue en contra del molesto y peligroso humano.

El minotauro siguiendo sus instintos animales más básicos se preparó para cornear al joven, corriendo rápidamente con sus cuernos apuntando al humano, pero Godou detuvo el golpe de la bestia con su mano desnuda provocando que la tierra debajo de él se agrietara demostrando la fuerza de la bestia semi humana, entonces el joven llevo la cabeza del toro al suelo para golpear con su palma abierta la cabeza del toro y destruir su cráneo y de paso su cerebro, en un asesinato tranquilo pero no menos brutal.

Cuatro de los cinco fueron cazados y levantando la vista, el hacha del quinto minotauro apareció a unos centímetros de su rostro cerca de dar muerte a su persona, pero entonces…

[CRACK]

El filo del hacha fue destruido en su totalidad cuando Godou lo detuvo con sus dientes y una sombra en su espalda se formó con el oro cambiando a negro, junto con un poderoso jabalí deseoso de destruir todo a su alrededor, entonces Godou se levantó mientras el minotauro retrocedía y Godou abrió la boca…

 _GRRRRRROAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_

Un rugido digno de su representación como el jabalí fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper los tímpanos del minotauro quien cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos mientras las sombras sintieron como todo aquello sin fuerza se destruyó en un instante, pero eso los calmo sorpresivamente y miraron el final del último Minotauro como quien gobernaba aquella cueva.

La sangre salpicaba sin piedad todo cuando el último de los minotauros cayó al suelo muerto cortado por una de las hachas de sus compañero y el joven tiro el arma lejos para mirar a las sombras, estas estaban confiadas incluso con los poderes mostrados por aquel humano y eso se debía a su especie, que solo ataques mágico y elementales les afectaban y el único ataque de ese tipo que usaba el humano fueron inútiles en su contra, entonces las bestias de sombras se acercaban para acabar con sus presas.

La sombra del Jabalí desapareció y rápidamente un aura dorada envolvió el cuerpo de Godou nuevamente, pero comparado con las otras encarnaciones mostradas esta aura era cálida y llena de paz que provoco en Darkness y Chris olvidarse de todos los problemas y miraron como en la espalda del joven había un semental blanco con un aura cálida y brillante como el sol mismo.

Godou alzó su mano derecha y una esfera blanca que liberaba unas brazas apareció del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y está salió disparada en contra de las sombras quienes embobadas por la cálida sensación, fueron tocadas por la esfera y en cuestión de segundos fueron quemados en un parpadeo.

Chris y Darkness miraron a Godou con sorpresa, en menos de cinco minutos había eliminado a cada uno de los monstruos de alrededor como si no fueran una amenaza desde un inició, el aura dorada desapareció entonces y las damas curiosas de que pasaría en esos momentos…

[CAER]

Sorpresivamente Godou cayó desmayado en el suelo y ambas fueron rápidamente a ayudar a su salvador.

 _Parte. 5_

– ¿En serio estás bien? – Repitiendo su pregunta con clara preocupación, está le entrego a Godou una cantimplora para poder beber algo, cosa que Godou hizo.

– Gracias – Darkness negó con la cabeza ante el agradecimiento de Godou.

– Somos nosotras quienes debemos de agradecerte por salvarnos – Mostrando su orgullo como caballero y guerrero, no podía hacer más que agradecer a su salvador como debía incluso cuando le era incomodo a Godou.

– Solo cumplí con mi deber como aventurero – Agregó Godou con una suave sonrisa esperando que Darkness se detuviera de sus halagos, más había otra razón en lo principal.

Durante la batalla cuando sintió el nacimiento de nuevos poderes, su mente se vacío como un lienzo blanco. Recordaba lo que había hecho e incluso como, pero tenía demasiadas dudas, entre ellas porque se sentía como si hubiera visto nuevamente a Verethragna…

– Perdona que haga esta pregunta tan repentinamente, pero, sí se supone que empezaste hace menos de una semana a trabajar como aventurero; ¿Qué fueron esos poderes y cuando los obtuviste? – La curiosidad le carcomía por dentro al ver cómo había usado diferentes poderes sin nombrar los conjuros, además de que su personalidad era diferente de hace un rato y que regreso a la normalidad tras desmayarse.

– No lo sé – Respondió él con sinceridad con un suave suspiro de cansancio – Simplemente sentí un poder en mi interior cambiando y mutando hasta que pude usar los poderes que use en la pelea – El recuerdo de sus encarnaciones El Joven, El Toro, El Jabalí, El Camello, El Ave de Presa y El Semental Blanco, seis de las diez formas pertenecientes al victorioso señor de la guerra inundaron su cuerpo sin hacer el cántico sagrado de sus activaciones y sus usos fueron diferentes a las habituales.

Godou no sabía que había pasado y tendría que investigar de alguna manera sobre eso. Chris quien se mantenía un poco alejada miraba al joven sintiendo un poder que empezaba a hacerla sentir rara, una sensación de antaño que no había experimentado durante hace muchísimos años con ciertas personas.

– Lo mejor es que salgamos de este lugar y volvamos a Axel – Darkness como Godou observaron a Chris quien dijo esas palabras, la hermosa dama paladín consideraba que su amiga tenía razón y aunque Godou deseaba continuar investigando el lugar, decidió que era lo mejor hasta entender que había pasado con sus poderes, entones miró los cuerpos.

– ¿Algo de ellos valdrá algo? – Preguntó Godou a las chicas mirando el cuerpo de los Orcos y Minotauros que había asesinado, incluso se encontraban los Goblins, pero fueron destruidos internamente como para que quedara algo importante de ellos en primer lugar.

– Los cuernos de Minotauro son objetos codiciados y los orcos poseen cuernos como mazos especiales que muchas personas compran a buen precio – Informo Darkness al varón quien asintió pensando cómo hacer dinero aparte de solo cumplir con la misión de exploración de zona así poder ahorrar para comprar mínimamente una casa y dejar los establos.

* * *

La entrada de Axel se hizo cada vez más cercana cuando los tres habían regresado de la misión con cierta insatisfacción. Era verdad que cada uno obtendría 9 mil Eris por cabeza por cumplir con la misión, pero el hecho de retirarse de la mazmorra fue un duro golpe para su orgullo como aventureros, al final fue lo mejor, pero no quitaba el mal sabor de boca que nacía en su interior por haber escapado.

Entrando los tres fueron directamente al gremio caminando, aunque las miradas de las personas se fijaban en ellos… o más correctamente a Godou, pues su ropa se encontraba manchada de sangre por sus combates, pero los tres ignoraban las batallas y tras unos minutos más de caminata lograron entrar al gremio donde al abrir la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió todo el mundo quien se encontraba devorando aparentemente repollos observaron la entrada de los tres aventureros y por sus miradas parecía que no fue muy bueno el resultado, aunque fue una sorpresa ver al varón bañado de carmesí siendo aquel que miraba con mayor dolor en su orgullo por haber fallado su misión y sintieron pena por él, al menos eso es lo que pensaban mientras Luna se acercaba a ellos.

– ¿La misión…? – Iniciando su oración Godou entregó una hoja a Luna colocándola en la bandeja.

– La misión fue completado con éxito – Los aventureros repentinamente abrieron con sorpresa sus ojos ante esas palabras, pues no entendían que hizo a esos aventureros poner esa mirada, aunque Megumin y Aqua quienes fueron a ver quienes entraron para ver si era su compañero se sorprendieron al ver a Godou – Es una mazmorra con monstruos de fuerte nivel como Orcos y Minotauros – Muchos al escuchar eso escupieron sus bebidas y se atragantaron con su comida incrédulos de esas palabras.

– ¿De verdad? – Mirando a las compañeras del varón, estas asintieron dando razón de ellos – Enviare la información a la base central entonces – Informo la bella dama, pero como los demás aventureros sentía curiosidad sobre algo con respecto a los tres – Si no es molestia, esa sangre…

– Entramos a la mazmorra pensando que podríamos salir con el botín de dentro, pero tuvimos que retirarnos – Los aventureros sintieron lastima como identificación con el joven aventurero con eso – Una duda – Antes de perderse dentro del bar, Luna miró al joven quien tenía una duda – ¿Aquí puedo valorar el precio de productos encontrados en cavernas o dropeados por los monstruos? – Pensando en saber cuánto ganaría por los objetos que trajo, Luna mostró una suave sonrisa.

– Por supuesto – Considerando que aquel joven encontró algo bueno de los monstruos que pudo asesinar antes de encontrarse con los orcos y minotauros antes de escapar, el joven volteó una bolsa blanco y todos los presentes miraron con sorpresa lo que el joven trajo.

Diez cuernos de minotauro, cuatro cuernos de orcos junto con mazos de los mismos, acero de las hachas de minotauros e incluso dos intactas a la vez que se mostraba dos anillos de oro que iban en la nariz, esos objetos eran sumamente preciados para aventureros de nivel medio-alto y algunos coleccionistas buscaban los mejores materiales, mientras que los mazos y el hierro en una armería podría incluso hacer que un herrero se endeude por ellas.

– Esperare mi recompensa y el valor de los objetos en la barra, por mientras quiero la mejor bebida que tengan y doble – Caminando con una sensación desagradable recorriendo su cuerpo como si hubiera perdido…

La frustración de dicha sensación era molesta y no podía dejar de pensar que escapó de una pelea dañando su orgullo como un dios victorioso, Darkness decidió que no era buena idea molestar a Godou con eso de unirse a su equipo pero decidió ir con él para tomar una bebida a su lado, pero Chris debía de hacer algo por lo cual decidió marcharse antes de recibir la recompensa del gremio.

" _Escenas Post-Créditos"_

En la mazmorra donde Godou junto con las dos aventureras habían entrado, cuatro sombras aparecieron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar donde Godou con las chicas quedaron atrapadas por las bestias y las sombras encontraron los cadáveres en putrefacción.

– Al parecer humanos se nos adelantaron – Comentó una de las voces mirando la sangre reciente – ¿Crees que nos hayan robado eso? – Preguntó mirando a la sombra de mayor poder quien miro la pared.

– No – Comentó con una sonrisa mientras movía su mano para romper la pared y está cayendo en pedazos mostró una cueva con diversidad de oro y un objeto en el centró – Todavía está donde debía de estar – La sombra mayor sonrió entrando dentro de la recamara mientras las otras sombras esperaban afuera – El corazón de cristal – Mirando una capsula de cristal con diversidad de espirales templados que se movía rítmica-mente, la sombra lo tomo con cuidado y con una sonrisa miro bien su recompensa – Con esto despertaremos a nuestro dios caídos y el mundo se inclinara a nuestros pies,

La sombra regreso con sus compañeros quienes pasaban por los cadáveres sin importancia alguna.

EN LOS CORRALES

Godou se encontraba mirando su tarjeta para ver si aquello que estaba en su mente sucedía en verdad y en esos momentos, suspiro cuando observo dos cambios en su tarjeta de aventurero.

 **Nombre: Kusanagi Godou.**

 **Estatus: Aventurero/Overlord.**

 **Nivel: 2**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Fuerza: 60 (Promedio de novatos de ese nivel "20" con entrenamiento puede ser "50")**

 **Defensa: 50 (Promedio de novatos "15" especializados en defensa "85")**

 **{Solo clases bajas y no avanzadas}**

 **Agilidad: 90 (Promedio "30" y expertos "70")**

 **Velocidad: 100 (Promedio "30" y expertos "70")**

 **Suerte: Más de nueve mil. Jpg**

 **Magia: Límite difuso.**

 **Resistencia: ¿En serio eres humano?... oh, ya, no eres humano.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Steal.- Permite robar un objeto de un rival, la calidad del objeto será dependiente de tu suerte,**

 **Asecho.- Te permite ocultar tu presencia de monstruos dentro de cuevas o lugares de poco espacio.**

 **Detección de enemigos.- Podrás sentir cuando enemigos estén dentro de una zona alertándote.**

 **Toro de cornamenta dorada.- Lleva tu fuerza física a un punto más que sobrehumano con el cual se puede cargar hasta el peso del cielo.**

 **Raptor.- Permite moverse a súper velocidad, además de ver todo en cámara lenta.**

 **White Sun.- Controla un fuego blanco con la fuerza del sol en ellas, capaz de purificar las almas de los no-muertos1 y exorcizar a fantasmas y demás demonios.**

 **Camello.- Otorga una resistencia mejorada como una mayor fuerza en las piernas.**

 **El joven.- Libra la verdadera personalidad del portador y le da un carisma divino al punto de considerar al portador como un amigo de toda la vida incluso si apenas se conocen.**

 **Jabalí.- Otorga rugidos de alta potencia al punto de destruir átomos y moléculas, brinda una fuerza de envestida como la de un jabalí gigante.**

 **¿?**

 **¿?**

 **¿?**

 **¿?**

 **¿?**

 **(Nota: ¿? Significa que son poderes todavía no usados pero son posibles de usar)**

Godou suspiro mientras su vista pasaba a su nuevo oficio… _Overlord_.

Decidiendo que no dejaría que nadie mirara su tarjeta desde aquel punto, se dio la media vuelta y se introdujo en la tierra de Morfeo para poder descansar para un nuevo día, podría ser verdaderamente pesado.

* * *

 **Y con estoy doy fin a este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como pudimos ver fue un capítulo bastante interesante incluso con el inició que fue canon hasta al menos la mitad de la serie, donde observamos que Godou obtuvo 10 habilidades "nuevas", los cuales se revelaron arriba.**

 **Además vimos a otros seres como los minotauros junto con orcos en esta batalla y la verdad, considero que fue bastante buena considerando que fueron derrotados de un solo golpe la mayoría de ellos por los poderes de Godou y ese es un tema de importancia para mí.**

 **Esta es la primera vez que hago esto o que una historia llega a este punto y es que había pensado tras un tiempo, que los derechos divinos mutaran dependiendo del mundo donde Godou se encontrara, por lo cual, en el mundo de Konosuba se convierten en habilidades de aventureros que solamente él puede usar.**

 **Po el momento ya se mostraron 6 de los 10 derechos divinos a la vez que ya explique cómo funciona, todavía faltan otros 5 derechos divinos (sin contar las cuatro encarnaciones restantes) para terminar de mostrar los poderes de Godou.**

 **Otra cosa que voy a comentar es acerca de los dioses, pues en esta historia aparecerán dioses en batallas muy importantes como a su vez, demonios que alcanzan el nivel divino para traer caos y calamidad a los humanos.**

 **También es probable que veamos a personajes de otros animes en esta historia como sagas de otros animes Isekai, ya sea para avergonzar al protagonista o que otro personaje conozca al grupo de Godou y si se preguntan, si, ya tengo mis decisiones bien puestas, sobre todo al MC de cierto anime Isekai que en verdad me aburre y que conocerá el verdadero poder de un guerrero con el poder de un dios en él y no fuera de él.**

 **Ahora responder los Reviews:**

 **SIKronnoz:** Chavo, te perdiste de número que ya salió el dos, con este va el tercer capítulo, aunque Kazuma aparecerá un poco más adelante con una increíble sorpresa.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Ciertamente es aterrador pensar en un futuro como ese es aterrador y sin duda, el resultado solo sería la peor pesadilla de Godou si termina como sus padres y peor aún, si es una dama y con la suerte de Godou…

Pues espero que la pelea te haya gustado como la adaptación de sus poderes a aquel nuevo mundo.

 **Sumoner Dante:** En realidad, Aqua simplemente fue una idiota sin saber que el alma que tomo pertenecía a un rey demonio y los dioses consideraron que sería buena arma en contra del rey demonio de otro mundo y más si se llevaba a Aqua consigo para que ella actuara como una diosa por primera vez en su vida, además de que Godou nunca revelaría su posición como rey demonio a nadie no relacionado o de confianza y menos a una diosa, por lo cual oculta ese hecho hasta que en verdad deba de revelar eso.

No existe dios tan amable que decida hacer eso, muchos dioses estarían de fiesta con tal de enviar a uno solo de los hijos de la bruja y el idiota a otro mundo, así que no moverían ni un dedo incluso si Godou exclamara ser un rey asesino de dioses, incluso, los dioses tendrían más razón para que este vaya al otro mundo.

Efectivamente ese es el plan de los dioses.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado como la batalla.

 **Ahora sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
